


Полынь

by bazarova



Series: Запах полыни [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: PG13, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джебом хмурится, закусывает губу и решает, что нет смысла колупать гноящуюся рану понемногу.Он просто вскроет её одним движением. Резко и больно.— Давай прекратим.Джексон замирает на полу вздохе и давится словами.Джебом отходит в тень, пряча лицо, и делает контрольный выстрел, чтобы Джексон точно уж всё понял:— Вообще всё прекратим, Джексон.





	1. Chapter 1

_I’d been holding on to you for so long_

_But now I must let go_

_There’s nothing I can do for you_

_It’s the only way to make you happy_

_So I let go, let go, let go_

DAY6 - Letting Go

Джебом просыпается среди ночи от того, что слышит как по коридору тяжело шуршат колесики чемодана. Потом что-то звякает и, судя по глухому удару, кто-то опять роняет вечно пустую стойку для зонтов.

Кошки, проснувшиеся от шума, уже скребут дверь, но Джебом, всё еще надеющийся проспать хотя бы пару часов до рассвета, поглубже зарывается в подушку, накрыв голову одеялом.

За дверью бубнят и топчутся.

За дверью суетятся и шумят.

За дверью стойка падает еще раз, а потом падает тот, кто уронил стойку.

Джебом понимает, что готов совершить убийство и, сонно впихнувшись в тапки с птичками, уныло плетется вершить правосудие. Он аккуратно вытекает из темной комнаты, придерживая кошек ногой и заталкивая их обратно.

В прихожей, под приглушенным светом лампы, Джексон пытается одновременно причесаться и затолкать толстовку в рюкзак. Ни то, ни другое у него не выходит: толстовка не лезет, а челка продолжает торчать под ненормальным углом.

Джебом подходит ближе, молча отбирает у него сумку и, свернув толстовку упругим роллом, утрамбовывает её поверх небрежно собранного очень нужного в аэропорту хлама.

— Я разбудил, да? — Джексон, отчаявшись сделать что-то приличное с волосами, по самые глаза натягивает одну из своих кепок, — это всё стойка.

Он смачно её пинает, а потом, бросив рюкзак в кучу из раздолбанного чемодана и пары пакетов, уныло виснет у Джебома на плечах.

— Ты сам её притащил с барахолки, — Джебом неуклюже обнимает его одной рукой и, едва улыбаясь, сдвигает мешающую кепку Джексона козырьком назад.

Тот, явно надув губы, бубнит Джебому в плечо:

— Она красивая, — он отстраняется, смотрит на него нездоровыми невыспавшимися глазами и добавляет невпопад, — и ты красивый.

Джебом фыркает и отворачивается, лишь бы не смотреть на него:

— Она чудовищная и бесполезная.

“Тоже как я”, — добавляет про себя.

Джексон зарывается пальцами в его волосы на затылке, приподнимается, а потом тепло целует Джебома в висок.

Сегодня Джексон улетает в Гонконг. Джебом рад, что тот, наконец, по-человечески побудет с родителями, рад, что Джексон еще на шаг стал ближе к исполнению своей мечты, рад, что он светло и счастливо улыбается, глядя на свой забитый график.

Но радость эта с привкусом горечи, с мерзким запахом полыни и с тянущей болью в сердце _._

Входная дверь пищит, и этот звук раскидывает их по разным сторонам прихожей.

— О, Джебом, провожаешь? — менеджер Джексонаа, Убин-хён, машет ему рукой и, пыхтя, волочит чемодан.

Джебом молча кивает и не знает куда деть руки, чтобы выглядеть естественно, а не как человек, которого практически поймали на месте преступления. Он разглядывает свои глупые тапки, пока хён таскает тяжелые пакеты. Джексон что-то щебечет и тихо сконфуженно смеется, рассказывая, кажется, про свой конфликт с мебелью. Ему тоже неловко, понимает Джебом.

Они переглядываются из разных углов комнаты, тянут время, но Убин-хён копается с документами и не уходит. Складывает всё в сумку и специально держит дверь, чтобы Джексон быстрее шёл в машину.

Джебом кусает губы, мнётся и невнятно просит Джексона обнять маму от него и желает хорошо долететь. Говорит ему ничего не бояться, говорит, что верит в него.

— Пути назад нет, — отвечает Джексон, — Я покажу, на что способен, расправлю крылья и взлечу высоко-высоко.

А потом поворачивается спиной и уходит не обернувшись, оставив Джебома без возможности хоть что-то для него сделать.

“Чудовищно бесполезный” — думает о себе Джебом. Перед глазами стоит широкая спина Джексона, залитая теплым светом лампы, а во рту полынно.

Топчется перед закрытой дверью, не зная куда себя деть, а потом берет курс на кухню. Всё равно сегодня больше не уснёт. Он запивает горечь клубничным молоком и быстро рифмует строчки прямо на тонкой салфетке, забытым кем-то карандашом. С первыми лучами утреннего солнца экран телефона загорается, оповещая о новом входящем.

“Я добрался, в Гонконге жарко, маму обнял. А ты еще успеешь выспаться”.

Джебом улыбается и трёт зудящие глаза. Он слышит звук открывающейся двери и шаркающие шаги Джинёна. Тот входит на кухню широко зевая, наливает в стакан воды из стеклянного кувшина и только потом замечает Джебома. Пугается, захлебывается, ругается, обзывает его полуночником и кое-кем похуже в духе пусанских мачо. Он видит кучу исписанных салфеток на столе и садится напротив. Хмурится, чешет колючий подбородок, а потом идёт в комнату за ноутбуком. Они сидят плечо к плечу, переписывая и дополняя строчки, спорят на всю кухню о словах, упрямятся и не хотят уступить друг другу.

Неожиданно и совсем не к месту Джинён спрашивает:

— Джексон улетел?

Джебом смотрит в окно, где разгорается новый день, и молчит, нервно комкая свои салфетки.

Джинён быстро щелкает по клавишам ноутбука, снова что-то переписывая в тексте.

— Я всё вернул как было, — он поворачивает экран к Джебому, — только вот тут добавил немного солнца, ладно?

Джинён внимательно всматривается в лицо Джебома и добавляет:

— А то слишком много драмы, не находишь?

Джебом прячется за кружкой кофе и согласно кивает. Он подписывает файл “Don't Wanna Know” и копирует его в их с Джинёном старый архив. К полудню они оформляют все документы как положено и отправляют письмо руководству с пометкой “JJ Project’s comeback”.

Остаток месяца Джебом с Джексоном перекидываются сообщениями и пару раз звонят друг друг по видеосвязи. Джексон, широко улыбаясь, машет ему с экрана и просит сказать “Привет, Бразилия”. Из-за его спины Джебом слышит звонкий смех Софии: она стоит за плитой и что-то готовит к ужину. Джексон обвивается вокруг неё и шумно целует в щеку, а Джебом безумно хочет оказаться на её месте. От их вида становится так уютно и тепло, что, завершив звонок, он быстро набирает номер матери. Она делится с ним последними новостями из дома: рассказывает о цветущих помидорах и о том, как отец неаккуратно опалил брови, готовя курочку на углях. Джебом улыбается, ноет словно ребёнок, что хочет домой и очень скучает, и старается не думать о тёмных кругах под глазами Джексона.


	2. Chapter 2

Встречаются лицом к лицу они уже в июне, когда начинается их тур по Тайланду. Джексон прилетает из Китая среди ночи, и Джебом видит его только за завтраком в отеле.

Точнее, видит то, что он него осталось: впалые щеки, неровно отросшая щетина и сонный пустой взгляд, направленный скорее куда-то вглубь себя, чем во вне. Джексон без аппетита копается в своей тарелке, пытаясь поесть. Джебом привычно проводит ладонью ему по затылку и получает в ответ вымученную улыбку.

Джексон смертельно устал, понимает Джебом. И садится за соседний стол, чтобы ему не мешать.

Они едут на прогон в одной машине, и Джексон тихо спит на заднем сидении, ритмично бумкаясь макушкой о стекло, когда колесо попадает в очередную яму. Джебом смотрит на него в зеркало с переднего сидения, и просит водителя ехать аккуратнее, а Джинён укладывает Джексона к себе на колени. Тот просыпается, сипит что-то благодарное и моментально вырубается.

За окном льет как из ведра, в салоне душно и влажно, а Джебом задыхается от нахлынувшего чувства беспомощности.

На концерте Джексона тошнит за сценой. Его отпаивают тайской ярко-зеленой настойкой из полыни, и, с горем пополам, они заканчивают выступление. Персонал собирает оборудование, а Джебом стоит за спиной врача, пока тот затягивает рукав тонометра на руке бледного Джексона. Джексон брыкается и утверждает, что всё нормально. И тут же совсем неубедительно пачкает пол под ногами изумрудным цветом.

Вечером Джебом меняется с Джексоном комнатами, оставляя того в тишине номера с менеджером, надеясь, что он сможет выспаться, пока они проводят ночную трансляцию.

Их мотает между Таиландом, Японией и Кореей весь месяц. Они бесконечно снимаются, выступают и что-то подписывают. Джебом чувствует себя так же, как в год их дебюта, когда умудрялся засыпать посреди интервью.

Джексон летает частным самолетом, пользуется личным водителем и, кажется, вообще выпадает из жизни группы. У него свои контракты, свои съемки, своя команда, которую он собирает, похоже, по всем уголкам бескрайнего Китая.

Они видятся урывками, касаются друг друга кратко и жадно, пытаясь выжать из момента максимум. Джебом тщательно читает каждую статью о чужом успехе и пытается искренне радоваться.

Но горький вкус на языке никуда не девается.

Перед самым началом их промо в Японии, они с Джинёном получают “Добро” на выпуск второй пластинки практически без коррекции материала. Ребята поздравляют их: все вместе они славно гудят в стильном ресторанчике на райском Пхукете, запивая куриные ножки шипучим пивом. В тот вечер закат над океаном выглядит особенно красиво.

Но всё, что видит Джебом, это сгорбленную спину Джексона, когда тот уходит, не попрощавшись.

После японских концертов они разъезжаются кто куда, и Джебом чувствует себя смертельно одиноким в их, теперь слишком большой, общаге. Ёнджэ шлёт в общий чат фотки из Нью-Йорка, Бэм снимает на видео орущих фанатов в аэропорту Таилада, а Марк делает селфи с комично-грустным лицом, демонстрируя неудачно завитые в очередной раз волосы. Джинён в перерыве между дублями, многозначительно молча, присылает кусок видео, где Марк клянётся, что больше никогда не будет делать кудри, и получает в ответ смайлик с неприличным жестом, Югём ржёт и делится отрывками своей новой хореографии из студии около дома родителей.

Контакт Джексона остаётся неактивным всё время, что он в Китае.

И Джебом не может заставить себя позвонить. Он смотрит на иконку вызова и медлит. Он листает видео в интернете и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит.

Джексон улыбается, Джексон обнимает кого-то, Джексон сияет.

Джексон устал так, как не уставал никогда, видит Джебом.

Джебом страшно скучает. Скучает и не звонит. Скучает и боится. Боится, что помешает, разбудит, сорвет съемки. Боится, что всё испортит.

И мучается от того, что ничем не может ему помочь.

Чудовищно беспомощный Им Джебом.

В голове крутится куча “если” и “вдруг”, и Джебом совсем перестаёт спать. Он мается полночи на своей кровати, путается в пододеяльнике и раскидывает подушки, пугая кошек. Ноги сводит судорогой из-за дневной практики, а спина снова ноет так невыносимо, что приходится идти к врачу в перерыве, чтобы услышать длинную лекцию о психосоматике и совет обратиться к психологу.

Вместо этого Джебом запирается в своей студии и пишет-пишет-пишет. Он склеивает биты, спаивает строчки, сливает дорожки, пытаясь игнорировать трещащую по швам свою привычную реальность.

Где _все_ они как один.

Он доводит себя до полного истощения и спит там, где сон, наконец, валит его с ног. В одну из ночей, его, спящего в углу их небольшого танцзала, будит Джинён. Долго смотрит на него, а потом, садясь на пол, говорит:

— Ты слишком много работаешь. Нельзя так.  
Джебом хмыкает и растирает лицо ладонями:

— Но мне это нравится.  
— По-моему, ты просто убеждаешь себя в этом. Когда человек с головой уходит в работу, он делает это, чтобы отвлечься от чего-то, — он поворачивается к нему всем телом, смотрит, не моргая, и спрашивает низким голосом:

— Что тебя тревожит?

Джебом вытягивает ноги и откидывается на стену. Он сонный и голодный, он не хочет ничего обсуждать.

— Ничего такого, просто... —  треплет волосы и, стараясь казаться бодрым, пружинисто поднимается на ноги, — волнуюсь, как всё у нас пройдёт, как люди примут нас новых. Столько времени прошло…

Он потягивается и поглядывает на Джинёна. Они знают друг друга бесконечно долго, знают все жесты и взгляды, знают, когда врут друг другу. Джинён приподнимает брови и приоткрывает рот, поднимается следом и смотрит на него молча упрямым ослом.

Они играют в гляделки немного, и Джинён отводит взгляд, сдаваясь:  

— Всё уже сделано. Волноваться не имеет смысла, хён

Джебом знает, что Джинён разрешил ему соврать.

Джинён знает, что Джебом ему за это благодарен.

Он снова идёт к врачу. Тот силком втискивает ему в руки полынный настой и выписывает рецепт на снотворные. Джебом запивает таблетки горькой зеленью и спит крепко, смотря едкие сны.

Весь мир тонет в изумрудном свете: сон удушливо пахнет полынью и болью. Ему раз за разом снится, как Джексон уходит. Джебом бежит за ним, глядя в чужую спину, и не может догнать: ноги вязнут в зеленой жиже, он тонет и захлебывается в своих чувствах. А Джексон уходит туда, где встает палящее солнце, расправляет журавлиные крылья и сгорает в огне снова и снова, оставляя Джебома одного.

Утром во рту горько, а голова дурная и тяжелая — неприятное побочное действие таблеток. Он листает ленту в телефоне и читает каждый пост о Джексоне, изучает каждую статью и снова страшно тревожится.  

Джексон выглядит уставшим и невозможно занятым.

Ему точно не до меня, решает Джебом и снова не звонит.

О том, что Джексон прилетел в Сеул, Джебом узнает ровно в тот момент, когда после практики устало вваливается в комнату и находит спящего Джексона поперёк своей кровати. Кошки мурчат у него на спине, а сам Джексон явно видит седьмой сон и пускает слюни на его, Джебома, подушку.

Джебом встает как вкопанный, оставив дверь нараспашку. Пальцы зудят от желания дотронуться, но он только сжимает ладони в кулаки и пятится к выходу, не отводя взгляд от растрепанной макушки. Джебом отворачивается и почти успевает сбежать, но слышит хриплое:

— Ну и куда ты?

Джебом отлавливает кошек, рвущихся на выход, и молчит, тиская мявкующую кучу.

— Что происходит? — лицо Джексона расчерчено светом из коридора ровно наискосок, так что видно только один прищуренный глаз.

Замученный и, похоже, злой как чёрт.

Джебому горько. От чёртовой полыни, не иначе.

— Ты устал, Джексон, — говорит Джебом, нервно сглатывает и повторяет попытку побега, — поспи, ладно?

Джексон резко приподнимается на кровати, собираясь встать, но шипит от боли и хватается за спину: пару дней назад в его машину влетели какие-то психи.

И Джебом совсем-совсем ничем не может ему помочь.

— Что не так?! — Джексон всё-таки встает и подходит совсем близко.

У него полопавшиеся капилляры в глазах, невозможно заостренные скулы и жуткие воспаленные прыщи вдоль подбородка от постоянных перелетов и отсутствия хоть какого-то режима.

Джебом хмурится, закусывает губу и решает, что нет смысла колупать гноящуюся рану понемногу.

Он просто вскроет её одним движением. Резко и больно.

— Давай прекратим.

Джексон замирает на полу вздохе и давится словами.

Джебом отходит в тень, пряча лицо, и делает контрольный выстрел, чтобы Джексон точно уж всё понял:

— Вообще всё прекратим, Джексон.

Джексон тянется к нему, но Джебом нарочно делает шаг назад.

— Тебе так будет лучше, да? — Джексон скованно обнимает сам себя, а голос вибрирует от едва сдерживаемых эмоций: тоски, злости, возможно, вины и разочарования. Джебом прекрасно это слышит в тишине.

— Так будет лучше _тебе,_ — сипит Джебом, опускает кошек на пол и выходит, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, ставя точку в разговоре.

Он стоит посреди коридора оглушенный тем, что только что сделал. Горло сжимают невысказанные слова, а руки нервно трясутся от перенапряжения. Джебом думает, что должен продержаться немного, а потом еще чуть-чуть. Он поделит время на куски, и пережить это точно станет легче.

“Я всё сделал правильно“, — думает Джебом и спокойно идёт к двери Джинёна.

Он считает шаги — их ровно семь — потом концентрируется на том, чтобы ударить в дверь три раза, и ждёт, пока внутри Джинён знакомо прошлёпает по паркету босыми ногами, чтобы впустить его.

Но система даёт сбой: за стеной тяжело топают, шуршат тапками и, кажется, натыкаются на прикроватную тумбочку.

Дверь Джебому открывает Югём. Он стоит в одном тапке и желтых трусах и трёт отбитую коленку. Вид у него ошалелый.

Джебом тупо рассматривает ярко-зеленых попугаев на его боксерах и зачем-то пытается сосчитать их.

Югём щурится от света и говорит:

— Джинён в душе. Хён. Джинён-хён в душе, — поправляет сам себя и пытается пригладить волосы.

— Ладно, — говорит Джебом и, как лунатик, идёт дальше. Ровно девять попугаев. Интересно, с обратной стороны столько же?

Он слышит, как Югём спрашивает его, что случилось, но Джебом только неопределенно машет ему рукой, мол, не парься, и старается контролировать каждый свой шаг, лишь бы ни о чём этом вот не думать.

Марк пропускает его в комнату, бросает на кровать вторую подушку и сдвигает ноутбук с заставкой Овервотча на свою половину.

Джебом снимает носки, машинально аккуратно скручивает их и кладёт рядом, потом падает в объятия кровати и сворачивается так, чтобы занимать минимум места.

Он чувствует взгляд Марка в спину и ждёт, что тот начнёт задавать ему вопросы: удобные и не очень. Но тот отворачивается и продолжает молча играть, быстро щелкая по клавишам. Стены озаряются цветными вспышками от монитора, и Джебом видит их даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки. А потом засыпает без сновидений впервые за долгое время.

Растрепанный опухший ото сна Марк будит его ближе к обеду, аккуратно тормоша за плечо. Джебом осоловело хлопает глазами и понимает, что проспал всё на свете и везде опоздал. Телефон остался вчера в сумке, а сумка в комнате, так что даже если кто-то и пытался его вызвонить, то у него ничего не вышло.

Джебом босиком летит по коридору, с пинка открывает дверь и только потом вспоминает, что еще оставил тут вечером накануне кроме сумки.

Комната встречает его тишиной и пустотой. В воздухе всё ещё можно учуять едва уловимый запах мужского гуччевского парфюма. Конечно, Джексон не может себе позволить столько спать. Скорее всего, умотал куда-то по делам еще засветло, не успев толком отдохнуть.

Кошки с душераздирающим мявом несутся к нему навстречу, цепляя шнур от зарядки ноутбука и роняя его с кресла. Джебом торопится их накормить, заправить перевернутую постель и найти среди всего этого хаоса телефон.

Сумка с телефоном находится под валяющейся на полу простынёй. На экране высвечивается всего два пропущенных и сообщение от Джинёна — “Всё уладил”.

Джебом садится на пол и облокачивается на кровать, глядя на кошек. Они сыто зевают и идут лениво ласкаться. Он кидает уже ненужный телефон на кровать и бессовестно подтаскивает Кунту к себе за заднюю лапу. Тот смешно падает на брюхо и мигом оборачивается вокруг руки Джебома, выпуская когти и раздирая запястье. Они шуточно борются друг с другом до тех пор, пока Кунта не прокусывает ему ладонь до крови.

Джебом ругается от неожиданности и хочет надавать обидчику по ушам, но тот уже унёсся куда-то за дверь, петляя и сшибая углы на своем пути.

В комнате тихо, в голове пусто, а за окном серо и дождливо. Джебому как-то совсем никак. Он валится на пол спиной и смотрит в глянцевую поверхность потолка. Он совсем ничего не хочет и, наверное, не может, потому что внезапно накатившее осознание свободы размазывает его по ковру и сдавливает до боли грудь, не давая вдохнуть.

Джебом подносит укушенную руку к глазам и думает — “Заслужил”.

Нора, чувствуя его настроение, мягко ступает ему на живот и сворачивается клубком прямо над сердцем, будто лечит. Джебом легко треплет её по загривку и чешет за ушами, пока она не начинает мурчать и благодарно щуриться.

Так их и находит Марк. Он встает в дверном проходе и говорит:

— Джебома, там Кунта в гостиной разодрал обивку дивана, уронил фикус и, — тут раздаётся знакомый грохот из прихожей, — снёс стойку для зонтиков.

Вместе они ловят нарушителя спокойствия и запирают его в комнате. Пока Джебом умывается, Марк убирает все следы преступления и неожиданно для себя сжигает их потенциальный завтрак-обед. Он предлагает сходить куда-нибудь поесть, но Джебому настолько всё равно, что он мог бы вообще ничего не есть.

На улице всё еще льёт, и Марк шутит на тему того, что стойка для зонтов у них есть, а самих зонтов — нет. Он ведет его сквозь дождь, и Джебом замечает, что молча подчиняется умиротворяющему ритму чужих шагов. Марк ненавязчиво, но крепко держит его за предплечье, проводит мимо луж и придерживает перед проезжающими мимо машинами. Джебом ни о чем не спрашивает, подчинившись его воле. Он чувствует облегчение, что за него кто-то всё решает и берет на себя ответственность. Кажется, будто он, наконец, перестал плыть против течения и просто отдался волнам, которые несут его вперед. Вид Марка, уверенно идущего впереди, даёт Джебому давно забытое чувство лёгкости. Даже если Марк просто решил, каким будет их поздний завтрак, Джебом всё равно был рад.

Марк придирчиво делает заказ и светло улыбается девушке у стойки: она хихикает и боится смотреть на него, постоянно отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону. Мило. Джебом пытается понять, что хочет, но в итоге, чтобы никого не тормозить, слепо тычет в меню, выбирая что попало.

Они идут в самый дальний угол и ждут заказ. Марк что-то рассказывает, но, видя, что Джебом его не слушает, озадаченно замолкает и начинает копаться в телефоне.

Джебом весь в себе. Он раскладывает каждую свою эмоцию на составляющие. Джебому… пусто? Ему кажется, что он своими собственными руками выпотрошил себя, а теперь пытается собрать всё обратно в том же порядке. Но место внутри остаётся. Чего-то не хватает, пазл не складывается, он больше не цельный. Поэтому разбирает и собирает себя снова и снова, глядя в стену напротив стеклянными глазами.

Им приносят заказ, и он фокусируется на подносе, тупо разглядывая огромную чашку американо и тарелку чачжанмена. “Хорошо, что сегодня не 14 апреля”, — думает он и высыпает чуть ли не половину сахарницы в кофе.

Марк смотрит на него круглыми глазами и говорит:

— Джебома, может, хочешь кусочек?

Он подталкивает ему тарелку с курицей, но Джебом мотает головой.  Пачкая всё вокруг в темном соусе, он стоически съедает лапшу и запивает её самым мерзотным кофе в своей жизни.

Так ему и надо.

— Не хочешь юнит?

— Что? — Джебом не сразу понимает, о чем его спрашивают.

— Японский альбом, — уточняет Марк, — Югём и Бэм уже готовят “Young and Rich” , а с Джинёном мы уже работали вместе и, я подумал, было бы интереснее предложить что-то новое. Попробуем?

Джебом кивает. Он совсем забыл об их японском проекте со всеми этими делами. Джексона теперь с ними не будет. Нужно чем-то заполнить пустоту.

Джебому горько. От кофе, конечно. Он катает по языку эту горечь и, не выдержав, заказывает себе молочный коктейль.

Марк роется в телефоне и показывает ему бесконечное количество строчек на английском.

— Я тут кое-что уже написал, но это нужно доработать, и, мне кажется, что ты сможешь, — он смущенно улыбается и добавляет, — никто из нас не сможет сделать лучше.

Джебом собирает себя еще раз. Последний. Он нужен своей группе целым. Недостающий кусок себя он заменит работой. Работы всегда хватает.

Он возится с текстом прямо на чужом телефоне, постоянно уточняя у Марка то одну, то другую строчку, спрашивает его, о чем он думал, к кому обращался и что хотел рассказать. Работа идёт туго, Джебом бы сказал, что она не идёт совсем, и к концу часа сдаётся. Подписывает файл “Why”, пересылает его себе почтой, обещая Марку, что обязательно допишет.

Марк с шумом допивает через трубочку свой мандариновый фрэш и начинает собираться в общежитие. Джебому обратно нельзя. Джебом категорически не может. Джебом иррационально боится. Он знает, что Джексон не из тех, кто сдаётся, не из тех, кто может позволить с собой так обращаться. А ко второму раунду Джебом не готов.

Он натягивает всё еще сырую толстовку и прячет лицо за маской, они выходят с Марком вместе, практически доплывают до перекрёстка и расходятся в разные стороны. Джебом идёт отрабатывать то, что проспал.

 

***

 

В первый миг после того, как он открывает глаза, Джебом не может понять где находится. Он щурится от луча солнца, светящего ему в левый глаз, и старается отодвинуться в сторону. Всё тело ноет, и Джебом кряхтит как старый дед, пытаясь размяться. Он неаккуратно разворачивается на узком кожаном диване, путается в перекрученной мокрой от пота майке и неуклюже и пребольно падает на пол. Лежа на полу, до него, наконец, доходит, что он в студии. Перед глазами валяются скомканные листы — неудачные результаты ночных мук творчества.

Часы показывают четверть седьмого. Джебом вспоминает, что свалился на диван в начале четвёртого, собираясь передохнуть минут десять. За окном было еще темно: комната освещалась только неоновым светом яркой вывески на здании напротив и экраном компьютера.

И всё. Отдохнул.

Он с трудом отскребает себя от пола, чувствуя усталость и тяжесть во всех мышцах сразу. На столе его ждет кипа исписанных листов, которые так и не сложились за ночь в текст.

Джебом злится сам на себя за впустую потраченное время. Он идёт к окну и, стараясь не думать о работе, выглядывает наружу. Улицы всё еще пустые и влажные: дождь вчера шёл почти весь день, и за ночь дороги так и не успели просохнуть, обещая ужасно душное утро.

Джебом тянется и идёт умываться. Лениться и отдыхать некогда, решает он.

Когда спустя полутора суток они с Джинёном, наконец, вваливаются в общагу, то Джебому уже всё равно и не страшно. Он готов упасть у порога и проспать там жеь остаток жизни.

Джебом быстро купается, кормит кошек и снова идёт спать к Марку. Кровать у него что надо, и никто бесцеремонно не кусает за ноги среди ночи, так что он действительно надеется отоспаться. А утром, уже после первой чашки чая, он понимает, что чего-то не хватает. Джебом пытается наложить картинку, которую видел каждый день на ту, что видит сейчас, но голова отказывается работать нормально, и он никак не может сообразить, что поменялось.

У двери, небрежно завязывая шнурки на новых кроссовках, Джебом тупо смотрит на пустое место рядом с обувницей — стойка для зонтов пропала. Марк, держащий на руках расслабленную Одд, прослеживает его взгляд и произносит:

— Джексон забрал.

Джебом смотрит на него непонимающими глазами и корчит страдальческое лицо, прищемив подбородок молнией от тонкой ветровки. Марк смеётся над ним, пугая кошку. А потом улыбка сползает с его лица, и Джебом слышит:

— Он вчера съехал.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Через неделю они с Джинёном начинают продвигаться со своим новым альбомом, и у Джебома не остаётся ни времени, ни сил ни на что, кроме работы: съёмки, выступления, первые неловкие персональные трансляции. Он нарочно не читает ничего, что о них всех пишут, запрещает себе искать Джексона в сети и, кажется, по уши погружается в рутину.

Джебом опять не спит, не успевает есть и не видит никого, кроме Джинёна, иногда целыми сутками.

Про Джексона они не говорят совсем. Джинён, понимает Джебом, немного обижен. А может и не немного, но хорошо скрывает это за вежливой улыбкой и способностью не лезть в чужие дела. Отомстит потом. Как пить дать.

Джебом чувствует себя счастливым быть занятым и просто не думать.

Проводя очередную позднюю трансляцию — одну из последних — Джебом, уже освоившийся и практически научившийся булшиту, успевает даже просматривать комметарии в приложении. Он удивляется тому, как много людей его смотрит и слушают его бред. И тут в череде обычных сообщений типа “Покажи эгьё”, он видит несколько строчек, которые заставляют его моментально заткнуться.

“А ты знаешь, что Джексон уже прилетел?”

— О, — тянет Джебом, — Джексон вернулся? — он чешет нос и пытается сосредоточиться, — Я бы хотел его увидеть, да. Мы обещали друг другу, что увидимся, как только он приедет. У него всё хорошо.

Джебому стрёмно врать. Он не знает, зачем вообще сказал это, ведь можно было сделать вид, что не видел, можно было просто пропустить.

Джебом торопится сменить тему, закончить трансляцию, выйти из их гардеробной и лечь уже спать. Он не спал сутки. Похоже из-за этого ему так нехорошо и тошно.

“Конечно, прилетел”, — думает Джебом, пытаясь уснуть. У них фанмитинг на носу и выступление в Лос-Анджелесе. Он просто не знает какой сегодня день, потому что последний месяц каждый новый похож на предыдущий.

Нора пытается улечься ему на спину, но он всё вертится, она сползает и пускает в него когти. Он мается полночи, пытаясь отключить голову и просто не думать о том, что будет завтра. Что он скажет, что ему скажут, как он будет смотреть, и что будет со всем этим делать. Джебом шипит, злится, хватает подушку и идёт снова к Марку. Пусть хоть кошки выспятся.

В коридоре он видит Джинёна с полотенцем на голове. Он идёт впереди него из ванной в одних трусах. Джебом машинально считает на них попугаев — сзади попугаев тоже девять.

Марк молча пускает его и, душераздирающе зевая, валится на свою половину кровати.

Утром их с Джинёном забирают на запись, а к обеду они едут на первую групповую репетицию.

Джебом видит еще более замученную копию Джексона с глазами побитой собаки, снова давится чувством своего бессилия, своей беспомощностью, учится не смотреть в зеркало танцзала, а вечером покупает вторую упаковку полынной настойки.

Снова очень горько. И совсем не легче. Совсем не проще.

Тонет в одиночестве по ночам в бесконечном зеленом океане, а днём у них по семь часов практики вместе. Джебом чувствует, как Джексон, отоспавшийся и отдохнувший настолько, насколько это возможно сейчас, сверлит ему спину взглядом.

Джебом игнорирует, не смотрит в ответ, как обычно бесится со всеми в перерывах, но к Джексону не подходит, Джексона не трогает, на Джексона даже не дышит.

Джебом старается сделать всё, чтобы они не оставались одни и, кажется, намертво прилипает к Джинёну. К Джинёну намертво прилипает соскучившийся Джексон. Они идут неловкой слипшейся кучей вместе обедать, но Джебом намеренно сливается прямо перед входом в кафе. Джинён вопросительно щурится, а Джексон явно злится, поджимая губы.

Но Джебому не до приличий. Он буквально кожей чувствует, как Джексону необходимо с ним поговорить. И Джебом догадывается, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, поэтому бежит и закрывается, втискивается в свою зону комфорта снова и снова, прячется за книгами, наушниками и экраном ноутбука.


	4. Chapter 4

Они летят в Лос-Анджелес вечерним рейсом: впереди одиннадцать часов полёта, и Джексон в кресле по левую руку. Джебом смотрит на их посадочные талоны и хочет провалиться сквозь землю. Он знает, что даже перегородка его не спасёт, и меняется местами с Бэм Бэмом под тяжелым взглядом Джексона. Тот почти в бешенстве, видит Джебом. Джексон хмыкает, проводит языком по внутренней стороне щеки и смотрит в сторону. А потом так хлопает крышкой, закрывая багажную полку, что на него оборачивается добрая половина самолёта. Джебом спокойно проходит мимо, изворачиваясь, чтобы не коснуться его, и занимает место двумя рядами дальше у окна.

Он снимает коротенькое видео для их JJ Diary и относит камеру Джинёну. Тот обороняется от нападок Джексона: он на весь салон объявляет, что Джинён ему совсем не писал, а значит, совсем не скучал и, вообще, у него, Джинёна, совести нет.

Джебома вырубает сразу после взлета. Сон его беспокойный, всё тело затекает, и ему постоянно хочется лечь на живот по привычке. Ближе к утру Джебом снова начинает тонуть в зеленой тоске своего сна. Его тянет на дно, он задыхается и никак не может выплыть, ему тяжело, он давится зеленью вокруг, смотрит вниз и видит сам себя. Тот, другой он, держит крепко, утаскивает вниз и топит. Джебом дергается в агонии, пытаясь сбросить сам себя, но силы покидают его, и он сдаётся, отдаваясь своей-чужой воле. Перед тем, как упасть на дно своего темного отчаяния и беспомощности, в мутном изумрудном пятне солнца над собой он замечает широкую тень от журавлиных крыльев.

Он просыпается рывком, дёргаясь всем телом. Сердце долбит где-то в горле, а дышать нормально получается не сразу. Джебом поворачивается к окну и смотрит за тем, как среди чистого неба начинается новый день. Яркий шар солнца медленно поднимается из-за крыла самолета, и Джебом чувствует себя спокойнее и уже не таким мёртвым. Но очень больным. Спину простреливает от неудобной позы, и он встаёт размяться. Проходя мимо своих, он видит, что никто уже не спит: Югём с Ёнджэ смотрят какой-то фильм, Джинён сосредоточенно разбирает кучу листов сценария дорамы, Марк, высунув кончик языка от усердия, возится с чем-то на телефоне, а Джексон и Бэм Бэм вполголоса ругаются, перекидывая друг другу тетрадь. Джебом уже хочет идти обратно, как Бэм Бэм цепляет его за край майки:

— Хён, подожди, посмотри, мы тут никак не разберёмся.

Он сует ему тетрадку, и Джебом бегло просматривает сто раз перечеркнутые строчки.

— Как курица лапой… — бормочет он, пытаясь разобрать текст. В глазах двоится, и он никак не может уловить смысл.

— О, читаешь наше совместное творчество?

Джебом подпрыгивает от неожиданности и картинно хватается за сердце.

— С ума сошел так пугать? — он смотрит на Марка и округляет глаза, — Слушайте, отправьте это в агентство как есть. На английском. Если её примут, кто-нибудь из хёнов поможет вам перевести, не мучайтесь.

Он на автомате продолжает читать написанное, и ему немедленно хочется выйти из самолета.

— Как думаешь, — спрашивает Джексон, глядя на него в упор со своего места, — она впишется в концепт? Я хотел использовать её для своего сольника и написал на китайском частично, но подумал, что она не подходит. Знаешь, настроение не то, — он тянется через Бэм Бэма и забирает свою тетрадь, нарочно касаясь пальцев Джебома, — поэтому, предложил ребятам дописать вместе, но знание языка нас, в очередной раз, подводит.

Джебом кивает, натянуто улыбается и спрашивает:

— Как назовёте?

— Face.

 

***

 

После самолёта спина так и не перестала ныть, поэтому перед выходом на сцену он, с сожалением, отставляет крутые туфли и простит нуну принести ему кроссовки. Выглядит чудовищно, но иначе он не переживёт концерт. А завтра у них еще один.

Они проводят яркие мощные выступления, Джексон и Марк сияют в качестве ведущих, но после, еле живые и молчаливые, все расползаются по своим номерам.

Он держит лицо до последнего: прощается с Джинёном, треплет Югёма по макушке и говорит всем хорошенько отоспаться, а не страдать ерундой.

— Ты нас еще “Детки” назови, — ехидно вспоминает Джинён, прежде чем зайти в их с Марком комнату.

Джебом закрывает дверь своего номера и чуть ли не воет от пронзающей боли. Он торопится содрать с себя одежду и залезть под душ, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение с мышц спины. Вода льется ему на затылок, и сквозь шум Джебом едва слышит, как возвращается их менеджер. Он кричит ему, что собирается ложиться и желает спокойной ночи, закрываясь в своей комнате. Его теперь и пушкой не добудишься.

Джебом выходит из душа и кое-как ползет на поиски мази, таблеток, корсета и, желательно, пистолета, чтобы окончить уже свои страдания. Он перерывает чемодан вверх дном два раза и только потом вспоминает, что всё самое необходимо сложил в дорожную сумку. Вонючая мазь пачкает всё вокруг, пока он, кряхтя и чертыхаясь, пытается намазать себе поясницу.

Джебом почти заматывается в согревающий мягкий корсет, как в дверь стучат. Он застывает в нелепой позе и чувствует себя так, будто его поймали с поличным. Любой поймёт, что он пытается скрыть, так что Джебом решает сделать вид, что не слышал. Но по ту сторону кто-то очень упрямый и никогда не сдающийся долбит широкой ладонью, грозя поднять весь этаж на уши.

Джексон смотрит на него из коридора, всем своим видом требуя, чтобы его впустили.

— Тебе чего? — Джебом прикрывает дверь за собой, чтобы не было видно разбросанных по полу упаковок таблеток вперемешку с носками.

— Мазь тебе принёс, — Джексон показывает зажатую в руках темную склянку с рукописной китайской этикеткой, — мама передала. Пусти, я тебя по-человечески намажу и разомну.

— Иди спать, — Джебом широко зевает, — всё в порядке.

Он спиной пытается втечь обратно в комнату, но Джексон, твёрдо решивший причинять добро, ловко подставляет ногу, не давая захлопнуть дверь.

— Пусти.

Джебом смотрит на ногу, потом смотрит в лицо Джексона и начинает закипать:

— Убери ногу. Я сказал, что всё нормально. Иди спать. Пожалуйста.

Конец фразы звучит немного жалко и как-то неубедительно. Джексон зло втягивает воздух через нос и шумно выдыхает. Этот звук, кажется, раздается по всему отелю, а у Джебома от ощущения опасности поджилки трясутся. Не хватало тут еще разругаться среди ночи.

— От тебя несёт болью за милю, — шипит Джексон, — ты еле доехал до отеля, я же видел.

И упрямо повторяет:

— Пусти.

Джебом вздыхает и растирает лицо руками:

— От меня несёт мазью...

Он не собирается уступать, потому что пустить Джексона сейчас — это предать самого себя.

Джебом протягивает руку и говорит:

— Давай сюда мазь свою, я попрошу хёна меня намазать.

Джексон не двигается с места, Джексон сверлит его взглядом, Джексон сжимает ладони в кулаки:

— Последний раз, когда он тебе спину размял, тебе скорую вызывали, — он переступает с ноги на ногу, — и не смотри так на меня, мне Бэм Бэм всё рассказал.

Они пялятся друг на друга в неясном свете ламп: растрепанные, усталые и замученные друг другом. Джебом понимает, что они тут могут ночь простоять, потому что “два упрямых барана” — это про них. Он практически орёт внутри себя от безысходности и разочарования и молча капитулирует, открывая дверь шире, пуская Джексона внутрь.

Тот входит, задерживая взгляд на распотрошенном чемодане и таблетках, прикрывает дверь в комнату и, прислонясь к ней спиной, говорит сипло:

— Раздевайся.

Джебом чувствует, как у него волосы встают дыбом на загривке, а по рукам бегут мурашки. Ему неловко. Джебом помнит это “Раздевайся” в другом контексте.

Он отворачивается стыдливо к Джексону спиной и пытается вывернуться из футболки. Глупо нервничает, путается в рукавах и шипит от боли.

— Стой, стой, дай я, — Джексон становится опасно близко,  Джебом замирает и даже не дышит. Он не хочет, чтобы тот его трогал. Вообще. Никогда больше. По-идиотски паникует и дёргается в сторону, как только Джексон касается спины холодными руками, помогая снять футболку.

— Больно? — Джексон застывает в нерешительности.

— Нет, просто... — Джебом запинается и, кажется, краснеет. Он надеется, что нет, но щеки горят.

— Руки холодные, — кое-как выдавливает из себя.

— А, — многозначительно говорит Джексон, и Джебом слышит, как тот трёт ладони друг о друга, пытаясь их согреть. И продолжает:

— Ложись.

Пока Джебом укладывается на живот, Джексон зубами откупоривает пузырёк с мазью, морщится и отплёвывается. Греет пахнущую травами и чем-то свежим мазь в руках, а потом аккуратно садится на край кровати.

Джексон растирает его осторожно и совсем привычно. Он делал это десятки раз до этого, знает куда нажать, знает как положить ладонь, как сжать, чтобы снять напряжение с мышц. Он научился этому задолго до того, как Джебом повредил спину,  точно также разминая спину своей матери, когда у той случались боли.

Джебом прячет лицо и кусает губы. Ему больно.

Ему больно от того, как он скучал по этому всему: по ощущению, по запаху, по хриплому звучанию голоса. Ему больно от жалости к себе. Он думал, что его отпустит за столько времени, но нет.

“Нужно было выставить его за дверь”, — думает Джебом. Пусть бы они разругались прямо там, в коридоре. Пусть что угодно, но лежать вот так под ладонями Джексона мучительнее, чем если бы они подрались.

Места, где он касается — жжёт огнём. Мазь разогревает, и Джебому жарко, кровь бежит быстрее по венам и, когда Джексон слишком сильно надавливает, Джебом кусает ребро ладони, чтобы не выдать себя голосом.

“Катастрофа”, — понимает Джебом.

Сквозь шум в ушах он слышит:

— Где твой корсет?

— Не знаю. Не ищи, — хрипит Джебом, — я сам. Дальше сам, иди спать.

Он хочет, чтобы Джексон ушёл прямо сейчас, но Джексону плевать, Джексон любит доделывать все до конца.

Корсет находится на кресле, Джексон туго обматывает им Джебома, долго, будто специально, закрепляет эластичные ремни и идёт искать нужные таблетки. Джебом глубоко дышит и надеется, что тот сейчас уйдёт, и всё закончится. Но Джексон копается, медлит, и не уходит. Грызёт ноготь большого пальца и выглядит так, словно спорит сам с собой, у него на лбу написано, зачем пришёл, что хочет сказать и сделать.

Джебом заворачивается по самые глаза в простыню и не придумывает ничего лучше, чем притвориться, что уснул, пока Джексон возится.  

— Я вижу, что ты не спишь, — слышит Джебом и не подаёт виду. Он считает вдохи и выдохи. И повторяет про себя — “Уйди-не подходи-не трогай меня”.

— Как по-взрослому, — шипит Джексон, бросает в него упаковку таблеток, выключает свет и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок.

Джебом дёргается от резкого звука. За дверью слышен раздраженный топот, потом глухо пищит сигнал замка, и раздаётся еще один хлопок. Когда всё стихает, Джебом выдыхает и на ощупь в темноте ищет лекарство. Грызёт таблетки прямо так, не запивая. Глаза слезятся от горечи, но он упрямо жуёт, силясь проглотить.

Он сам себе противен.

С утра Джебому много лучше: мазь и правда отличная. Он двигается свободнее, спина почти не беспокоит, и они успешно завершают второй день выступлений.

Вечером они все вместе сидят в номере Джинёна, шутят, болтают ни о чем и обо всем одновременно. Джебом упускает момент, когда на прикроватной тумбочке появляются бокалы, а в бокалах разномастный алкоголь из мини-бара.

Джексон смотрит на него волком с другого конца номера и пьёт что-то тёмное и, наверное, жгучее. Он весь день был тише обычного, но никто уже особо не обращает на это внимания. Джексон устал, и все это знают.

Джебом пьёт сок. Он не хочет наделать глупостей, не может себе позволить потерять контроль, не может позволить усыпить бдительность. Он вчера и так дал слабину.

Джебом идёт в туалет и чувствует, как его запихивают внутрь. Джексон захлопывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной, отрезая все пути к отступлению. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Джебома. В его глазах плещется решимость и отчаяние. А еще он совсем не выглядит пьяным.

Джебом сглатывает. Он не знает Джексона таким. Он видел его всяким: раздраженным, уставшим, полным страсти.

Таким — никогда.

Джексон вцепляется в него, сминает майку на груди и подтаскивает к себе ближе.

— Ну что, Джебом? — он так близко, что Джебом чувствует его дыхание. От него неожиданно пахнет ладаном и чем-то цитрусовым.

— Я тебе не “Джебом”, — он пытается отцепить его от себя, но тот держит крепко, — Джексон, пусти. Ты надрался,

— Нет, давай, наконец, поговорим, — он встряхивает Джебома и упрямо смотрит прямо в глаза, подняв высоко подбородок, — сколько можно бегать.

 

 

Он тычет в него пальцем, чувствительно отмечая каждое предложение:

— Ты эгоист, Джебом. Эгоист и трус. И, если ты хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя “Хён”, как положено, то, будь добр, веди себя как взрослый!

Прекрати бегать от меня. Скажи в лицо, что я сделал не так. Я всю голову сломал, за что ты так со мной, — Джексон частит, едва успевает дышать, торопится и путается в языках, мыслях, смыслах. Джебом иррационально боится, что тот случайно захлебнётся словами.

— Как ты сказал? “Так будет лучше _тебе_ ”? Мне, Джебом?! Почему ты всё время всё решаешь за всех? Решаешь и мучаешься! И не ври мне, что тебе всё равно. Я знаю тебя всего, я знаю тебя так, как ты сам себя не знаешь! Ты жрешь себя изнутри, день за днём убиваешь себя, загоняешь до смерти, тащишь всё один, даже то, о чем тебя не просили! Твоя незаживающая спина — это отражение того, сколько ты пытаешься унести один. Ты не вывозишь один, Джебом! Ты надрываешься. Надрываешься за всех, решаешь за всех. _Мне_ не лучше. Что бы ты там не решил за меня, я не сдамся, слышишь?

Джебом кладёт свои руки поверх ладоней Джексона и разжимает его крепко сжатые пальцы.

— Джексон, — хрипит Джебом, — ты… ты примешь это со временем. Знаешь о пяти стадиях принятия неизбежного? Ты застрял на второй. Но всё пройдёт, правда, ты…

Джексон просто в ярости. Он отпускает майку Джебома и убирает волосы с лица. Тяжело дышит, сжимает кулаки и, кажется, едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить.

Джебом бы ударил.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, Джебом. И это твоя главная проблема. Попробуй просто жить, ладно? — он смотрит на него так, будто жалеет убогого, — Мы живём один раз. Попробуй прожить жизнь так, как хочется тебе, а не как непонятно кому нужно. Хоть раз сделай то, что действительно хочешь.

Он отлипает от двери и выходит, оставляя Джебома одного.

А потом Джебом напивается до зелёных чертей. Пробует у каждого из бокала понемногу, пытаясь понять, чего хочет. Джинён смотрит на него расширившимися от ужаса глазами и пытается отнять у него стакан с джином. У них двоих завтра утренний рейс, и идея напиться не кажется ему такой удачной. Джебом упирается и говорит, что, вообще-то, совсем не пьян.

В номере темно, и Джебом копается в баре практически вслепую. Бесконечно перебирает бутылки в поисках привычного Jameson Whiskey, пока не натыкается на небольшую склянку из матового чёрного стекла у самой стенки. На этикетке нарисована ярко-зелёная сияющая фея, подписанная снизу как-то витиевато и нечитаемо. Джебом отворачивает крышку и принюхивается к содержимому: пахнет чем-то сладким и очень крепким. Он узнает нотки аниса и чего-то мятного. Мелисса? А еще в нос бьёт знакомый запах полыни. Льёт зелье в бокал и смотрит на свет. В бокале плещется зелёный океан. Красиво.

Он вертит бокал в руках, сидя в углу комнаты, пока все шумно обсуждают какую-то чушь, валяясь на одной кровати. Комната плавно кружится вокруг него, и Джебом крепко зажмуривается, пытаясь остановить карусель. А потом смело вливает в себя весь бокал махом. Ровно так, как пьёт настойку от бессонницы перед сном.

Джебом думает, что сжёг себе горло. Дыхание перехватывает от сладости и горечи, кажется, что даже зрение отказывает на мгновение. Под веками зелено и изумрудно, он пытается дышать ртом, но вместо воздуха в лёгких одна чёртова полынь и боль. Он хрипит и складывается пополам на кресле, царапает его обивку и всё никак не вздохнёт. Адское пойло течёт внутри него, наполняя кровь ядом, огнём и горечью, прожигая вены. Вокруг всё тонет в зелени, реальность рассыпается миллионами изумрудами, оглушая тонким звоном битого стекла.

Сквозь звон в ушах Марк зовет его по имени, а потом, похоже, пытается влить в него бокал с водой, проливает и начинает отчаянно хлестать Джебома по щекам.

Пол и потолок меняются местами, а стены снова приходят в движение. Они то расширяются, то сжимаются, стремясь раздавить его. Он падает также, как Алиса падает в кроличью нору, пролетая сотни метров вниз. Кричит от страха и надеется зацепиться за ветки полыни вокруг него. Но горькая трава растекается между пальцами и пачкает всё вокруг зелёным цветом, заставляя Джебома захлебываться своим отчаянием и беспросветной грустью. Ему страшно, страшно до тошноты и дрожи, внутри всё съеживается и холодеет от осознания, что он умрёт здесь в одиночестве. Точно умрёт.

Джебом слышит над собой журавлиный плачь. И в момент, когда думает, что сейчас насмерть разобьётся, его подхватывают у самой поверхности и крепко, лелея, обнимают тёплые журавлиные крылья, не давая коснуться земли, поросшей удушливой травой.


	5. Chapter 5

Джебома мутит все одиннадцать часов полёта. Он не может спать, есть, читать и вообще жить. Джинён за перегородкой сопит и больше не смотрит на него, как мама, когда он, впервые напившись, вытоптал целую грядку помидоров в парнике. 

Джебом хлещет воду и пытается посмотреть фильм. Цветные кадры беспорядочно сменяют друг друга, он никак не может сосредоточиться, и в итоге зарабатывает еще более сильную мигрень. Он ставит кино на паузу и просто смотрит перед собой зудящими глазами. 

Джебом совсем не помнит вечер. Какой стыд. 

Он уже почти дремлет, как сбоку с тихим шорохом сдвигается дверца перегородки. Джинён опирается локтями на проем и смотрит на Джебома уже без материнского осуждения, но глаза его полны любопытства и притворного сочувствия: 

— И что это было вчера?

Джебом стискивает зубы и морщится:

— Я сплю. 

— Ты не спишь.

— Ну, тогда я смотрю кино, — говорит Джебом и демонстративно надевает наушники.

Джинён тянет за провод, и наушники сползают:

— Ты нас вчера перепугал, хён, — он молчит, глядя на него не моргая. Наверное, ждёт, что Джебом что-то ему скажет в оправдание.

Джебом физически чувствует этот взгляд и ему хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться от него. По-детски накрыться одеялом и сказать, что в домике, например. Джебом ёрзает на месте, ему совсем некомфортно, ему стыдно, ему обидно, что Джинён от него не отстаёт, хотя видит, что он не готов и не хочет ничего обсуждать. Джебом в отчаянии натягивает капюшон толстовки по самые глаза и затягивает завязки так, что наружу торчит только его нос и небритый подбородок. 

— Джинёна, — тянет он гундосо, — будь другом, отстань.

— Я тебе друг, — отвечает Джинён, — и поэтому не отстану, — он опускается на сложенные руки и смотрит в самую душу, — прекрати изображать гусеницу в агонии и поговори со мной. 

Джебом вертится на кресле и пыхтит в отчаянии. Его тошнит нестерпимо, а голова начинает болеть еще сильнее, и он практически стонет:

— За что ты мне мстишь…

— Ну, — протягивает Джинён и приподнимает голову, — может за то, что ты вчера обблевал мне пижаму и ковер в номере? Пришлось платить, между прочим.

Джебом пылает, кажется, весь целиком и прячет лицо в ладонях:

— Если ты сейчас от меня не отстанешь, — бурчит Джебом, —  я тебе и эти брюки испорчу. 

Он спихивает руки Джинёна и пытается задвинуть перегородку. Джинён подставляет ладонь и не пускает:

— Хватит вести себя как ребенок. 

“Веди себя как взрослый!” — всё еще звучит в ушах.

Джебом стягивает капюшон с макушки, пытается пригладить волосы и говорит очень официозно:

— Всё нормально, Джинён. Мне нечего с тобой обсуждать, — сматывает нервно наушники, крутит телефон и не знает куда деть руки, — Извини, что напугал вчера. Я извинюсь еще раз перед всеми, когда мы, ну, соберёмся все вместе. Когда-нибудь. 

Он отворачивается к окну, где мимо проплывают цветные облака. 

— Прекрати тащить всё один, — говорит Джинён ему в затылок, — Джексон прав: ты надрываешься и не вывозишь, — он делает долгую паузу, может, ждёт реакции или ответа. Но, не дождавшись ничего, припечатывает, — И ведешь себя как ребенок.

В голове Джебома звучит гонг. 

— Ты слышал, да? — выдыхает он, когда удаётся справится с эмоциями.

— Слышал, — и быстро добавляет, — Я не специально, не подумай. Так вышло.

— Ладно, не важно, — говорит Джебом и снова тянется за наушниками, пытаясь закончить неудобный разговор. Он думает, что Джинён всё равно мало что должен был понять из подслушанного, и даже как-то особо не волнуется, но Джинён продолжает мстить за пижаму, не иначе:

— То, что ты сделал, хён, не правильно.

— Джинён, давай не будем, ладно? — он снова закипает, — ты просто не знаешь всего и, поверь, тебе знать не нужно это совсем. Тем более сейчас, когда уже...всё.

Джебом грубо спихивает чужие руки и задвигает перегородку с хлопком. Резкий звук отзывается в затылке. Боль делает его эмоциональнее обычного, чувство вины и стыда перекрывают голос разума и он, теряя контроль над собой и ситуацией, начинает грубить. Так было всегда, сколько бы он с этим ни боролся. Это часть его, которую можно только понять и простить. 

Джинён понимает, прощает и деликатно стучит со своей стороны.

— Я знаю всё, — слышится из-за стенки.

Джебом замирает. Он лихорадочно соображает, чем может быть это “Всё” в понимании Джинёна и осторожно уточняет:

— Что значит “Всё”?

— Это значит, что я знаю историю о том, как вы с Джексоном сломали свою двухъярусную кровать в старом общежитии. 

Джебом складывается пополам и стонет от смущения и ярости в свои колени. Он грязно ругается и нелепо пытается влезть в свою толстовку вместе с ногами, надеясь скрыть себя от мира.

Джинён, не открывая перегородку, тихо спрашивает:

— Джебом-хён? 

— Отстань, Джинён, просто… не надо.

Они молчат немного. А потом Джебом, успокоившись, сам открывает границу их переговорного пункта:

— И как давно он тебе всё растрепал?

— Я знал задолго до того, как Джексон мне рассказал.

Джебом смотрит на него вопросительно и всем своим видом требует ответа для тех, у кого жёсткое похмелье.

— Я знал уже тогда, когда ты сам еще не догадывался, что у вас с Джексоном что-то происходит, — произносит Джинён, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — ты всё-таки мой друг. Вы оба мои друзья. 

Джебом рычит в отчаянии и пытается забиться в угол кресла. Какой позор. Джинён всё знал, всё видел! В голове мелькают все нелепые ситуации, которые случались у них с Джексоном, и как они слишком просто и безболезненно разрешались, потому что Джинён случайно оказывался в нужном месте в нужное время, спасая их задницы. Чёртов купидон... Как вообще можно было быть таким наивным и радоваться, что вселенная их бережет?! 

А что если?..

— Джинёна, — Джебом несчастно тянет из своего угла, — а кто еще знает? 

— Скорее всего Марк, — отвечает он просто и добавляет, — он умный, внимательный, и, знаешь, такой чувствительный…

Джебом вспоминает, как Марк молча, без вопросов, пускал его к себе спать, как держал за руку, ведя сквозь улицу. И это его “Хочешь юнит”, когда Джебому было практически жизненно необходимо отвлечься от того кома эмоций, который давил на него почти что физически, заполняя всего внутри, не давая думать ни о чём. 

Да, скорее всего Марк догадался. 

Джебом понимает, что полный идиот, раз мог думать, что никто ничего не замечает столько времени, что это можно скрыть, живя всем вместе столько лет. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и упирается снова в колени, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать ничего вокруг.

Джинён стучит по стенке:

— Извини, что прерываю акт самоедства, но я еще не закончил.

Джебом стонет и в особо нецензурной форме просит оставить его в покое. 

— Деваться тебе всё равно некуда, у нас еще около четырёх часов полёта, — и монотонно бьёт ладонью по стенке. Стук взрывается спазмом боли где-то внутри головы Джебома, заставляя желать вышвырнуть Джинёна из летящего самолёте или выйти из него самому, открыв аварийный выход.

— Джинён, прекрати, ты уже отомстил мне и за пижаму, и за ковёр, — Джебом откидывается на спинку кресла и швыряет в Джинёна смятой салфеткой, —  Голова лопается... 

— Сейчас я начну тебе мстить за огромные телефонные счета на международные звонки и бессонные ночи, в которые я слушал Джексона всё то время, пока ты убеждал себя и его, что всё сделал правильно.

— Я всё сделал правильно, — говорит Джебом холодно и уверенно, — ему так лучше.

Смотрит Джинёну в глаза и поясняяет:

— Без меня. Ему будет проще без меня идти вперёд. Возможно, сейчас тяжело, и он не согласен с этим, но, в конце концов, так будет лучше.

— Ты перечитал Мураками, хён? — Джинён возвращает ему салфетку, прицельно бросая в лицо, — Что это вообще за болезненный нарциссизм? Ты думаешь, что Джексон болеет и устаёт так сильно из-за того, что тратит время и энергию еще и на тебя?

Он закатывает глаза и фырчит:

— Честно, первый раз, когда он мне сказал о том, что ты сделал, я тебя защищал. Подумал тогда еще, что ты не хотел ранить Джексона тем, что устал от него или что-то в этом роде, и поэтому повернул всё таким образом. 

Я выслушал его, попросил дать тебе время. Зная твой темперамент... Ты бы мог передумать через неделю. 

— Джинён, хватит, — Джебом снова пытается прекратить весь этот ненужный ему разговор. Он чувствует себя так, словно его отчитывают, как дошколёнка, — нет смысла пилить опилки. Всё уже в прошлом. 

— Это дерево живее всех живых, Джебом, — голос Джинёна становится ниже и вибрирует от сдерживаемых эмоций. 

Он раздражён, он бесится от чужой упрямости, он явно хочет выговориться. 

— А потом, Джебом, я присмотрелся к тебе. И ты был точной копией Джексона: дёрганный, страдающий и невозможно тоскующий. Ты никому не сделал лучше. Ни себе, ни ему. Даже если ты думал, что снимешь с себя ответственность за него и тебе станет легче…

— Джинён, от меня ему нет пользы. — Джебом психует, ему больно и тошно, — Всё, что я могу сделать для него — помолиться! 

— От тебя будет больше пользы, если ты просто обнимешь его, когда он прилетит! Просто обнимешь, хён. И это даст ему сил идти вперёд, к своей цели. Он будет знать, что нужен здесь, что ему всегда есть куда вернуться. Мы все давно как семья, все как один, но ты, — Джинён запинается и переводит дыхание, —ты —  _ часть _ его _.  _

Ты полный идиот, если думаешь, что он так просто даст отпилить себе ногу или руку. Он будет бороться до последнего за то, что ему нужно. И ты прекрасно это знаешь.


	6. Chapter 6

Они с Джинёном участвуют в своих одних из последних мероприятиях в качестве дуэта, все вместе — всемером — они проводят фанмитинг, а потом Ёнджэ уезжает снова к брату и пропадает, Джексон еле живой улетает ночью на частном самолёте, а Бэм Бэм всю ночь хаотично распихивает свои вещи по картонным коробкам, словно пытается увезти с собой в новую квартиру всю общагу целиком.

Джебому одиноко, он слушает тихонько Papillon Джексона и улыбается в потолок. 

Мальчик вырос. Даже ругается совсем как большой. Интересно, что думает об этом его отец? 

Джебом лежит немного в темноте без сна и, отчаявшись заснуть без лекарства, набирает номер матери, не глядя на часы, и вместо привычного “Джебоми, сынок, как ты” получает нагоняй от отца за поздний звонок. Судя по “Ай-ай-ай” на том конце провода, следом достаётся уже отцу, и, наконец, в трубке раздаётся голос мамы. Джебом обещает ей приехать на пару дней на неделе, рассказывает о своей поездке в Америку и о подарках, которые привёз им с папой. 

Он представляет, чем вкусным его накормят дома, грезит о домашнем йогурте и мамином кимчи, и всё-таки засыпает, чтобы проснуться через пару часов от настойчивой трели телефона.

Он несётся сонный и небритый в агентство, натянув по самые глаза панаму. Не лучший вид для встречи с руководством, но он боится опоздать.

Джебом сидит в их головном офисе и нервно перебирает расписание. Он только что получил две новости. Как водится — одна из них хорошая, а другая, ради гармонии вселенной, не очень.

Его песню выбрали как заглавку альбома. Вообще, почти все песни, над которыми они так трудились, будут выпущены. Страх вперемешку с радостным трепетом течёт по его венам, в горле сохнет, и он не знает как правильно реагировать сейчас, потому что он весь — комок противоречивых эмоций. Он боится брать такую ответственность, но, в то же время, его распирает от гордости за себя и ребят: они всё создали сами, и это оценили! Мы все так выросли, думает Джебом и почти шмыгает носом.

А потом переводит взгляд на дату вверху страницы, и его будто окатывает ледяной водой. 

Они в жизни не успеют, понимает Джебом. Они планировали возвращение на три недели позже! Все вместе с руководством обсуждали это сотни раз и двигали туда-сюда график, стараясь дать им достаточное количество рабочих часов на подготовку, дать им всем время на отдых. 

Но теперь Пак Джинён решил, что нет смысла держать новичков в тренировочных залах дольше, пора выпускать новое поколение.

Джебом просто в ужасе. Он думает о графике Джексона и пытается выпросить отсрочку. Раскладывает им всё и так, и эдак, но всё, что удаётся — выбить съёмки клипа в Гонконге. Джексон просто физически не сможет разорваться, понимают боссы в серых дорогих костюмах и уступают. Если Джексон не может приехать к нам, мы все поедем к нему.  

Джебом быстро фоткает документы, отправляя их в групповой чат.

Все в восторге. 

Настолько в восторге, что Джебом случайно заучивает пару непечатных выражений на тайском. 

Альбом, который должен показать их единство, на деле убивает их всех поодиночке. Они пишут его кусками буквально за неделю, а Джебом просто селится в студии звукозаписи, потому что не видит смысла ездить туда-обратно. 

Последним записывается Джексон. Он приезжает ночью и, пристально глядя на Джебома сквозь смотровое окно, за пару часов заканчивает работу. Джексон эмоционально рассказывает всем вокруг, что у него на носу баскетбольный матч, и он тренируется по несколько часов в день, пытаясь научиться делать красивый данк или хотя бы забивать трехочковые. Он скачет по студии возбужденным кенгуру во время перерыва, показывая чему научился, и как это круто. Хён смеется над ним, дразнит на тему “Ростом не вышел” и говорит не забыть протереть подошву кроссовок перед выходом на поле. Глядя на удивленно поднятые брови Джексона, тут же поясняет — так все баскетболисты делают. На удачу.

Джексон такой тактильный, такой лучистый, такой светлый. Неприлично активный для трех утра. Он трогает всё и всех вокруг, а Джебом боится попасть на линию огня и забивается в угол, надеясь, что его не заметят. Они все вместе слушают записанный материал, Джексон пишет несколько импровизаций и, дико зевая, собирается на самолёт. Хёны хлопают ему, хвалят и желают хорошо поработать в Китае. Джексон уже стоит в дверях, но потом резко, будто решившись, разворачивается и быстро, в два широких шага, подходит к дивану, где пытается мимикрировать Джебом. Он склоняется над ним, опираясь рукой на подлокотник, и они становятся неприлично близко друг к другу. Джебом внутренне подбирается весь и напрягается, задерживая дыхание. Джексон перед ним наоборот глубоко размеренно дышит, будто пытается втянуть весь воздух вокруг него, пытается надышаться впрок. 

— Отличная песня, хён, — глубоко и низко произносит он. И не уходит, будто что-то хочет сказать кроме этого.

Джебом смотрит на него, разглядывает синеву под чужими глазами и всё не дышит:

— Спасибо.

Пауза затягивается и, кажется, это всё становится еще более неловким.

— Что-то еще? — Джебом ёрзает на диване и уже собирается отползти на другой конец, как Джексон с чувством, словно для записи, поёт ему строчку из своей партии:

— I don’t need anything but you, understand?

Он смотрит, кажется, прямо внутрь Джебома, прожигая насквозь, тычет пальцем куда-то в плечо, а потом меняет решительно-серьезный взгляд на озорной и заливается своим дурацким ненормально высоким смехом. Он радуется как ребенок и, изображая птичку-переростка порхает всё-таки к выходу. Хёны ржут над ними и тоже быстро собираются по домам. 

Джебом выдыхает и растекается по дивану, как только за ними закрывается дверь. Он лежит немного, всё чувствуя тычок Джексона в плечо и его дыхание на коже. Джебом не хочет это чувствовать, не хочет это помнить, не хочет этого хотеть. Силой отлепляет себя от дивана и идёт работать, хватая ноутбук со стула. 

Утром помятый и сонный Джинён притаскивает большой стакан капучино из ближайшего Старбакса и слушает запись. Он называет Джебома садистом, потому что кроме него, Джебома, никто не может свободно петь так высоко. “Хоть песня действительно классная, хён, но ты всё равно садист и эгоист. И совсем о нас не думаешь” — говорит Джинён и убавляет звук на колонках.

Джебом уныло тянет кофе и вспоминает количество дублей ругающегося Ёнджэ во время записи: петь вживую действительно будет очень сложно. Джебому кажется, что всё звучит неплохо, но не идеально. Ему мало времени и мало практики. Хочется довести всё до совершенства, но дни утекают сквозь пальцы как песок. Он начинает распихивать свои вещи по карманам, задевает недопитый кофе и заливает столешницу и светлые брюки Джинёна. 

Джебом трёт устало глаза и думает, что его сейчас убьют на месте, но Джинён спокойно вытирает стол салфетками и промакивает пятно:

— Ты спал сегодня?

— Прости, — тихо бубнит Джебом и кидает пустой стакан в корзину около двери, — Много работы.

Конечно, промахивается. 

— Ты должен поспать, — Джинён протягивает Джебому телефон, — Ты не сделаешь никому лучше, если упадешь тут замертво. Давай, поехали домой, — он тянет его за измятый рукав, — Даже Джексон сладко спит уже, я уверен.

— Джексон не спит. Он, наверное, учится делать данк. Или бросает трёхочковые... 

Джебом наклоняется и долго возится со шнурками, пряча глаза:

— Нам нужно с хореографом записать танец с нескольких ракурсов и отправить Джексону, чтобы учил без нас, и сделать это нужно…

— Как только ты отдохнёшь. Мы все соберёмся и всё запишем. Нет смысла делать запись без всех. Он же так ничего толком не выучит, — Джинён с силой тянет его за руку, — Давай, поехали, не упрямься. Иначе я позвоню Джексону и…

— Сделаешь его самым счастливым человеком на планете, — говорит Джебом, поднявшись. Он правда вымотан и едва двигается. Лучше поспать дома, а потом сделать всё быстро и за один раз.

Джинён смеётся, прикрывшись ладонью. Глаза его лучатся радостью от удачной проделки. Как мальчишка, подложивший кнопку на стул лучшему другу.

— Будет знать в следующий раз, как молча уезжать, — он заботливо заматывает Джебома в толстовку, задерживая руки на его плечах, — он нам еще должен вечеринку по случаю новоселья.

Джебом зевает и позволяет себя кутать. Джинён говорит, что на улице ветрено, прохладно и крайне мерзотно. Первые дни осени принесли неожиданно холодный ветер и кучу разочарований. “Совсем всё неправильно в этом году” —, думает Джебом и выключает настольную лампу.

А потом становится только хуже. Дни несутся очень быстро один за другим, смазываясь в одно серое пятно. Джебом не успевает следить за тем что происходит. Он отдается течению времени полностью и, кажется, спит на ходу. Потому что его уставшая голова фиксирует только отдельные кадры: жаркие мокрые ночные съемки в Гонконге, фотосессии, мероприятия в Таиланде, последние их с Джинёном фанмитинги, череда дней рождений, о которых он позорно забывает. 

Они тренируются по ночам вшестером в Сеуле, пока Джексон покоряет новые страны, чарты и сердца фанатов. Джебом сопротивляется информационному потоку, но невозможно игнорировать Югёма, зачитывающего вслух статьи. Джебом, сам того не желая, знает все последние новости Джексона, все строчки его новых песен, все новые вершины, на которые он вскарабкивается вопреки. 

Перед самым шоукейсом Джексон прилетает в Корею, и они проводят двадцать тяжелых часов в зале. 

Джексон, небритый и со смешным пучком на голове, смотрит на него в зеркало на стене и раз за разом получает замечание от хореографа. Потому что смотреть он должен в стену, в пол, в сторону окна. Никак не в зеркало.

Джебом чувствует каждой клеткой тела этот взгляд. Он вскрывает его, разбирает на сувениры и забирает на память. Джебом глупо ошибается в очередной раз и, не выдержав напряжения, прямо посреди очередного прогона подходит к Джексону и с силой разворачивает его лицо в сторону. Тот дергается от прикосновения, будто только проснулся, и смотрит на него удивленно. Джебом, сам не знает зачем, треплет его за кончик носа и кладёт ладонь ему на шею —  _ как обычно _ . 

— Джебом... — Джексон хрипит и тяжело дышит, спохватывается и добавляет глухо, — хён?  

— Смотри не в зеркало, а в сторону, ладно? — Джебом убирает руку и удивленно смотрит на неё, будто она могла сделать это сама. Ему ужасно, все смотрят на них — даже не нужно проверять. И так понятно по внезапной тишине. Джебом злится сам на себя за этот непонятный порыв, а руку жжёт от желания дотронуться еще раз. Его даже, кажется, встряхивает пару раз. Как наркоман в завязке, честное слово. Он засовывает ладони в карманы и подходит плотнее к Джексону. 

Намеренно грубо и холодно в полголоса бросает:

— Дыру протрёшь во мне, — а потом говорит громче уже всем, — давайте передохнём немного, а то Джексон едва соображает. 

Джексон закусывает губу. От обиды или гнева, Джебом не понимает.

Вообще ничего уже не понимает. Он не может сладить с собой, руки всё еще трясутся, и Джебом идёт до туалета. Там долго стоит над раковиной и просто смотрит на то, как вода льётся по кругу. Также в его голове бесконечно крутятся мысли. Он пытается поймать их, разобраться в себе, в своих эмоциях, но всё утекает куда-то в бездну, оставляя после себя только горечь полыни на языке. 

Дико хочется уехать от всего этого: от бессонных ночей, от тяжелых взглядов, от невыносимых мыслей и несказанных слов. Поэтому, когда получает осторожное предложение съездить на острова, то соглашается, даже не дочитав куда полетит и в какие даты. Ему очень надо, просто жизненно необходимо. Выпав из реальности на неделю, он точно сможет прийти в себя и разобраться. Остыть немного. Его пытаются отговорить, просят поберечься, но он смело ставит размашистую подпись на стопке мелко исписанных белых листов. И начинает считать дни до вылета.

Он избегает Джексона как может. Они все вместе по 15 часов в сутки, но Джебому кажется, что справляется: они ездят в разных машинах, он отсаживается от него на интервью, пропускает его вперед в дверях, лишь бы не касаться, и не ходит вместе со всеми на обед в кафетерий после предзаписи. 

Джексон, по-видимому, принимает правила игры. Меняется местами с Марком в машине и героически едет рядом с Ёнджэ, не смотрит Джебому в спину и старается не попадаться лишний раз на глаза. Он тише обычного, и это должно бы настораживать, но Джебом каждое утро зачеркивает в календаре один квадрат, пишет списки того, что взять с собой в джунгли и старается ни о чем не думать. 

В день, когда начинают выходить статьи о его скором отъезде, у них с Джексоном запланирована совместная трансляция, которой Джебом боится как огня. Он опасается, что Джексон будет Джексоном: тактильным, активным, очень приставучим. Но тот выбирает другую тактику. Джексон сидит позади, вцепившись в свои ноги, словно тоже старается унять себя. Они несут полнейшую чушь, и Джебом думает, что всё под контролем и перестает следить за диалогом, пытаясь читать комментарии, но Джексон выводит его из равновесия двумя предложениями. 

Конечно, не специально. Конечно, это всё проблемы Джебома и его дурной головы. Конечно, он не имел в виду ничего такого.

— Что касается нас…— говорит Джексон невпопад, заматывая запястье в тейп, — могу я сказать?

У Джебома сердце пропускает удар. Он мозгом понимает, что Джексон не имел в виду “нас” в том смысле, от которого у него вспотели ладони, но всё равно по-дурацки паникует. Джебом, если быть честным, вообще не слышал о чем тот рассказывал за спиной. Пока он иррационально поддается панике, Джексон уже дальше скачет по темам, метаясь от негодования по поводу эконом-класса в самолете к туалетным сложностям. 

Джебом кое-как высиживает спокойно последние минуты трансляции и пытается трижды её закончить. И, когда, наконец, жмёт на иконку “Выключить”, чувствует себя выжатым лимоном.

Вечером перед вылетом он шуточно делегирует лидерские полномочия Джинёну за стаканчиком соджу. Тот напряженно улыбается, опрокидывает в себя стопку и говорит, чтобы Джебом берёг себя и не лез куда не нужно, не тащил то, что не может и вообще постарался бы отдохнуть.

На самом деле все жутко нервничают: дела идут не очень. Концепция “Семь как один” рушится с каждым днём. Они болеют по очереди, пропускают мероприятия и все их выступления в составе семи человек можно пересчитать по пальцам. 

Этот промоушен весь какой-то неправильный и больной. Они так торопились, но, в итоге, все равно ничего не успели, и никто не был готов. Даже их собственное агентство. Все вместе они не говорят об этом вслух, но каждый понимает, что всё не как обычно, всё горчит, всё очень полынно.

На островах он ведет себя как настоящий отпускник: спит, ест кокосы и изумительных лобстеров, обнимает океанские волны. Не мешают даже здоровенные комары, которые за ночь не оставляют ни одного живого места на его лице. Джебом, наконец, чувствует себя почти собой, почти свободным и почти счастливым. Он ни за кого не отвечает и ни о чем не жалеет — он просто делает то, что хочет. Веселится вместе со всеми, идет, куда ведут его ноги сквозь джунгли и старается набрать столько эфирного времени, сколько сможет. Ему кажется, что таким беспечным был последний раз еще до того, как прошёл прослушивание в JYP. 

Но вселенная всегда стремится к гармонии, к привычному равновесию. Этот чёртов закон маятника. Стоит его стрелке качнуться чуть сильнее, чуть дальше от привычного нейтрального “Нормально”, как с такой же скоростью, с громким щелчком, она тут же достигнет противоположной стороны.

По приезду Джебом нарочно не берет в руки телефон и не смотрит соцсети до последнего. Долго плескается в душе отеля, сдирает с себя джунгли, которые забрал с собой и, о боже, меняет бельё. Джексон был прав — этот момент незабываем в своей простоте и блаженстве. Перебирает чемодан, готовит одежду для прощального ужина и выбирает, в чем полетит домой, чистит обувь и меняет майку на рубашку. А потом переодевается обратно, потому что рубашка мнётся. Тянет и тянет, поглядывая на мёртвый экран смартфона. До встречи с командой в ресторане у него еще пара часов, а он переделал уже все дела. Спать будет совсем бестолково, а книгу он бережет для полёта.

Джебом сдается, валится в кресло и тянется за телефоном, подключаясь к местному Wi-Fi. Ждёт, пока прекратится бесконечный поток оповещений, а потом идёт целенаправленно по знакомым ссылкам.

И стонет в голос от разочарования и тревоги. Моментально хочется пешком вернуться обратно в джунгли и никогда не включать телефон. Сердце сжимает от сожаления, что он был так далеко, Джебом чувствует вину за свои сладкие деньки, пока все они там справлялись без него, пока они пытались сделать всё хорошо.

Пока Джексон хоронил деда. Пока Джексон бился в лихорадке и продолжал работать, потому что его, Джебома, нет. Потому что без них двоих будет совсем пусто. 

Он знает все эти правила наизусть: если бы Джебом никуда не поехал, Джексон получил бы перерыв. Джексон бы побыл с семьей. Джексон бы не заболел. 

 

_ Если бы Джебом не ушел, Джексону было бы лучше. _

 

Мысль шарашит его обухом по голове, он сжимает телефон во вспотевших руках, и гонит её от себя. Нельзя в одну реку войти дважды.

Джебом смотрит на яркий закат над Новой Зеландией из окна ресторана и старается игнорировать неопровержимый факт: Джексону, что с ним, Джебомом, что без него — одинаково невыносимо. 


	7. Chapter 7

— Ты говорил с ним? 

Джебом переворачивает гримерку вверх дном. Они закончили концерт в Саппоро всего час назад и уже собирались уезжать, как Джебом понял, что не помнит, где наушник. Можно было бы и оставить его, но этот — последний целый: новый придётся заказывать и непонятно, когда он “дойдет”. А пользоваться чужими “ушами” Джебом не любит. 

— Хён? — Джинён стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Он увязался за ним следом, сказав что-то про шоколадное молоко для Югёма из автомата, а теперь донимает его. 

— Я слышал, — Джебом ложится животом на ледяной пол и шипит, заглядывая под диван, — Не говорил. Я его вообще не видел, ты же знаешь. 

— Ты мог бы позвонить. Сейчас такие технологии, ты даже не представляешь... — Джинён язвит в открытую, и Джебом так удивляется, что даже выползает из-под дивана, чтобы посмотреть на него возмущенно.

— Мой звонок ничем ему не поможет, — Джебом поднимается на ноги, — не думаю, что я вообще должен что-то ему говорить. Уже слишком поздно, чтобы приносить соболезнования. Кажется, это будет неудобно.

— Неудобно спать на потолке, хён, — Джинён входит внутрь и тоже начинает бегло осматривать углы.

— Э?

— Понимаешь, — говорит он, глядя на него, как на полного идиота, — одеяло падает.

— Джинёна, ты что, злишься? — Джебом разворачивает стул и садится на него, упираясь подбородком в спинку, — Что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? 

— Для начала прекрати делать вид, что его не существует, ладно? Это уже дело не только вас двоих, это по касательной задело всех нас.

Джебом непонимающе приподнимает брови и смотрит на Джинёна снизу вверх, надеясь, что тот продолжит. Но он молчит, и Джебому приходится самому:

— Поясни.

— Ты что, совсем слепой? — Джинён нетипично повышает голос, и это действительно пугает.

— У меня -3,5 на оба глаза, эй! — Джебом не находит что ответить, кроме этой чуши, — Ну, поясни, раз я слепой.

Джинён вздыхает и придвигает второй стул, копируя позу Джебома. Теперь они сидят друг против друга, и деться от очередного неприятного разговора некуда.

— Это ваша холодная война…нет,  _ твоя _ дурацкая холодная война... она коснулась нас всех, — он широко описывает руками в воздухе нечто целое, что, вероятно, должно символизировать их группу, —  вы бегаете друг за другом или друг от друга, не видя никого в радиусе полумили. Всем невыносимо находиться рядом с вами, Джебом. Гармония нашей группы… Пф, её больше нет. Нет и стабильности. Поверить не могу, что ты этого не замечаешь. Все эти неловкие паузы, закрытые на замок двери, пустые комнаты в общежитии. Ты можешь вспомнить, когда мы последний раз все вместе добровольно куда-то ходили отдохнуть? Мы встречаемся теперь скорее по необходимости, по работе, мы словно терпим друг друга определенный графиком отрезок времени и спешим забиться обратно по норам. 

— Стой, стой, — Джебом отнимает подбородок от рук, — не вали всё в кучу. Мы просто все выросли, причём тут холодная война.

— Выросли все, кроме тебя! Хён, вспомни время, когда у вас с Джексоном всё было… сложно, — Джинён так тактично обозвал то ужасное время после самого дебюта, что Джебом едва сдерживает улыбку, — с вами невозможно было находиться рядом. Вы так искрили, что мы, как и сейчас, расползались каждый в свой угол. Вы же мутузили друг друга при любом удобном случае. Не знаю, как Марк с ума не сошёл, живя с Джексоном в одной комнате.

Джебом чувствует, что краснеет. Снова. Ему стыдно перед Джинёном. Перед всеми ними стыдно.

— А сейчас вы с Джексоном вернулись в исходную точку, Джебом-хён. Вы оба понимаете, что нужны друг другу, но ты, почему то, решил, что нет. И, знаешь…

— Ладно, хватит, я понял, — Джебом поднимает ладони в защитном жесте, — что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Что мне сделать, чтобы нам всем, — тут он делает паузу и поправляет сам себя, —  _ вам _ всем, стало легче, проще, комфортнее?

— Аргх, хён! — Джинён отчаянно стонет, — Не нужно делать ничего для _ нас!  _ Эта твоя чертова жертвенность... да никому она не нужна! Делай то, что хочешь. Прекрати ломать себя и дальше.

— Я уже сделал, что хотел.

— Будь честен хотя бы с собой: всё, что ты действительно хочешь — чтобы он был рядом. Признайся себе, что на самом деле сделал это из страха, что однажды он улетит и больше не вернётся. Оставит нас всех одних. А ты решил сработать на опережение, чтобы потом было не так больно. 

У Джебома перед глазами сами собой возникают картинки из почти забытого сна: Джексон уходит, повернувшись к нему спиной, расправляет журавлиные крылья и сгорает в ярком зелёном пламени раз за разом, оставляя Джебома одного.

— Я повторю тебе еще раз, — Джинён смотрит на него так, словно хочет придушить своими собственными руками за его, Джебома, упрямство и ребячество, — позвони ему, скажи, что мы ждём его тут, обними, когда приедет. Будь тем лидером, в конце концов, которым ты обещал нам быть! Ты сам хочешь этого, хён, я же вижу. Поверь, если ты сделаешь это — мир не рухнет. 

— Мой — рухнет, — глухо говорит Джебом, укладываясь лбом на руки.

— Построишь новый, будет лучше прежнего, — Джинён  раздраженно поднимается и идёт к выходу. 

Уже в дверях он говорит ему:

— Твой наушник в кофейном стаканчике Югёма.

— Вот засранец, — выдыхает Джебом и резко опрокидывает стул, — и ты засранец, Джинён! Чёртов манипулятор. 

 

***

Джексон прилетает через два дня. Сонный, опухший, расстроенный. Всемером они быстро репетируют на сцене, настраивают микрофоны, проговаривают план мероприятия и разбредаются кто куда по залу, ожидая наплыв фанатов. 

Джебом не знает, чем себя занять и отвлечь: непонятно нервничает, ужасно потеет в своей черно-жёлтой олимпийке и никак не может разогреть голос. Он скукоживается на оранжевых креслах в зрительном зале и наблюдает со стороны за тем, как ребята убивают время до начала. Джебом уговаривает себя не смотреть на спину в джинсовке, но, естественно, видит только её. 

Джексон с Джинёном стоят в тени занавеса сцены, тихо переговариваются, а потом Джинён треплет его по плечу и притягивает к себе для крепкого теплого объятия. Джексон сжимает его в ответ и что-то говорит в самое ухо. Сзади на них налетает Югём и сгребает в свои неуклюжие медвежьи объятия. Он верещит что-то про щеночков Ван и Пак, со всего размаха звонко бьёт Джинёна пониже спины и, заливисто хохоча, улепётывает, прыгая со сцены с диким грохотом. Джинён стоически терпит, морщится, и показывает жестом, что сделает с засранцем позже. Джексон смеется над ними, жамкает Джинёна “где болит” и стремительно повторяет маршрут Югёма. 

“Стабильность”, — думает Джебом и растекается по креслу, немного расслабившись.

Всё проходит как обычно: Джебом полностью отдаётся мероприятию и почти перестаёт коситься на Джексона, сидящего с краю. Тот жаловался на слабость перед началом и просил иметь возможность быстро выйти из зала, но, к счастью, так и не пользуется ею.

Ближе к концу они играют в дурацкие игры, придуманные фанатами. Они вытягивают листок за листом, пока не попадается задание “Говорить неформально 10 минут”. Джебом едва терпит издевательства разошедшегося не на шутку Бэм Бэма, смеется над Югёмом, доводящим Джинёна до белого каления, и слышит хриплое левее себя:

— Эй, Бома! Обними кого-нибудь!

Джебому как-то резко становится невесело. Со стороны, наверное, выглядит так, словно с него стекает улыбка. Он ловит взгляд Джексона, пытаясь прочитать его, но тот отворачивается в сторону зала и добавляет солнечно и слишком наигранно:

— Выбери фанатку из зала.

Джебом натянуто улыбается, спускается со сцены, быстро обнимает первую попавшуюся девочку и бежит обратно. Думает, что на этом его страдания окончены, но рядом с Джексоном встает Джинён. И вид у него лукавый до жути. Он смотрит на Джебома по-лисьи, забирает микрофон и хитро тянет:

— Бома, а станцуй “Я звезда сегодняшнего вечера”.

Все верещат, Джебом старается сделать вид, что не понимает о чем он, но, всё же, уныло и без энтузиазма исполняет пару строчек всем надоевшего хита. Джинён, удовлетворенно щурясь, хихикает себе в ладонь, откидывается привычно Джексону на плечо и, видимо,чувствует себя вполне отомщенным. 

Они заканчивают мероприятие выступлением, несинхронно устало кланяются и, наконец, уходят за сцену. 

Джексон выглядит плохо, отмечает Джебом, идя чуть позади. Тяжело дышит и слишком сильно потеет. Ребята обгоняют их то с одной стороны, то с другой, ободряюще похлопывают Джексона по спине, треплют по волосам и говорят, что он хорошо справляется. Его лицо моментально расплывается в счастливой искренней улыбке, и Джексон тоже ускоряется, чтобы скорее добраться до комнаты ожидания.

Джебома цепляет кто-то из персонала, он отвлекается, возвращается в зал, чтобы помочь найти потерявшийся микрофон, долго возится с дурацкими бумажками и, когда уже думает, что никогда оттуда не уйдёт, идёт переодеваться. 

Уверенный, что все уже должны были разойтись по машинам, он толкает дверь отведенной им комнаты, ожидая там никого не встретить. 

На диване, оставшись в одной майке, сидит расслабленный Джексон. Он тянет какую-то мутную и, видимо, очень органическую дрянь из своего стакана, а пальцами прижимает ватку чуть ниже плеча. Наверное, нуне опять пришлось колоть ему витаминный коктейль. 

Джебом медлит, сбитый с толку, и нерешительно входит. 

— Как чувствуешь себя? Выглядишь уже лучше, — стаскивает с себя олимпийку и бросает её поверх джинсовки Джексона на стул.

Джексон молча салютует ему бокалом и не отводит взгляда. Джебом непроизвольно передёргивает плечами, и быстро переодевается, небрежно сворачивая одежду. Он знает, что должен сказать что-то приободряющее, соответствующее ситуации, но не может найти подходящих слов. Ему внезапно отказывает весь его словарный запас и всё, что он может — нечленораздельно мычать. 

Джексон с хлюпаньем допивает своё непонятное что-то и встаёт, чтобы выкинуть стаканчик. Он медленно и аккуратно переодевается, растирает лицо ладонями, словно пытается проснуться, и закидывает в сумку постоянно пищащий телефон.

Джебом думает, что если сейчас ничего Джексону не скажет, то момент будет упущен навсегда. И сам себя изведёт за то, что промолчал.

Пока он старательно выстраивает слова в предложения в своей голове, Джексон медленно приближается к нему, будто отпечатывая в сознании Джебома каждый шаг. 

— Эй, Бома, — Джебом возмущенно вскидывается и упирается в отчаявшееся выражение на лице Джексона, — обними кого-нибудь.

Джебом тонет в чужой грусти, захлебывается в тоске и жажде Джексона. Он стоит перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, совсем рядом, его хочется коснуться, очень хочется. Джебом всё еще чудовищно бесполезный, отвратительно бессильный изменить хоть что-то, исправить. Но осознает, что если сейчас не поддастся из-за своей упертости и веры в принципы, то просто разрушит остатки их больной дружбы. Их отношения станут токсичными, они просто отравят всё живое вокруг и внутри.

Смотрит в глаза Джексона и не может заставить себя сдвинуться, не может сделать тот нужный шаг навстречу, не может протянуть ему руку. Взгляд Джексона мечется по его лицу и, наверное, видит больше, чем Джебом хотел бы ему показать.

Джексон шагает к нему сам. Легко, без колебаний, без сожалений. Так, как живёт. Он не обнимает его, он просто укладывается ему на плечо влажным лбом и горячо дышит в сгиб шеи. Джексон дает ему право выбора, он не держит его. Просто тоже хочет, чтобы Джебом делал то, что желает.

Джебом зажмуривается и поднимает свои невыносимо тяжелые руки. Кладёт левую Джексону на затылок и мягко его сжимает, пропуская стриженные пряди сквозь пальцы. Правой обнимает его за плечи и притягивает ближе, сокращая расстояние до минимума. Он чувствует чужое напуганное возможным отказом сердце, и как Джексон судорожно вздыхает, когда Джебом знакомо и привычно разминает его шею. 

— Ну как ты? — глухо произносит Джебом, — Джексон, мне так жаль.

Джексон пожимает неопределенно плечами, всё еще уткнувшись Джебому в шею. А потом резко сжимает его в тисках объятий, будто боится, что Джебом исчезнет, отнимает голову от плеча и проводит ему ледяным кончиком носа чуть ниже уха.

Джебом вздрагивает от вала ощущений, нахлынувших на него. По рукам бегут мурашки, а кончики пальцев сразу немеют. Он терпит, всё еще зажмурившись, вдыхает глубоко через нос и пытается отвлечься и отвлечь:

— Как мама? 

Он пробует отодвинуться, но Джексон сжимает его майку на спине и силой впечатывает в себя:

— Сейчас нормально. Уже лучше. Было… было так тяжело. Из-за всего.

Джебом догадывается, что тот говорит не только о Софии и о том, что случилось в его семье. 

Джебом чувствует себя ужасно.

Джебом ненавидит себя за то, что стал причастным к его боли. Стал источником её.

Он упирается лбом Джексону в плечо и спускает руки по его спине, ободряюще поглаживая. 

— Джебома, — вполголоса зовёт его Джексон.

Джебом пытается улыбнуться и поднимает голову:

— Десять минут давно закончились, эй.

И тут же жалеет, что поднял взгляд. Потому что Джексон больше не выглядит расстроенным и осунувшимся. Джексон полон голода. Джексон полон жажды.

Джексон знает, что ему нужно. Он знает: сейчас Джебом не сможет ему отказать, уйти, не сможет бросить и отвернуться, когда уже поддался.

Первое касание губ Джексона выходит смазанным. Но даже так Джебом шалеет от его сладости. Внутри него всё вопит, что это неправильно, Джебома рвут пополам мысли о том, как он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось, и как ему нужно, чтобы это не заканчивалось.

Джексон не торопится — он уверен, что успеет получить, что хочет. Джебом чувствует, как чужие руки задирают ему майку, пытаясь добраться до голой кожи. Поясницы касаются ледяные ладони, обжигая и заставляя его вздрогнуть.

Джебома ведёт. Он сам влажно хватает Джексона за нижнюю губу и чувствует чужую победную улыбку. Джексон требовательно кусает его, и касается языком губ. Он очень хочет, понимает Джебом. Хочёт всё прямо сейчас. И Джебом уступает, раскрываясь ему. Джексон, кажется, вкладывает в этот поцелуй всю свою злость на него, всю свою тоску и испытанную боль. 

Джебому становится горько. Он узнает ненавистный вкус полыни между ними и жмурится до зеленых кругов перед глазами.

Ему кажется, что этот их поцелуй имеет вкус абсента, которым он едва не отравился в Лос Анджелесе. Сначала невыносимая сладость обманывает сознание, пьянит и дурманит голову, а потом обжигает и оборачивается нестерпимой горечью, разъедающей изнутри. 

Интересно, Джексон тоже чувствует этот вкус?

Видимо, завтра Джебома ждёт тяжелое похмелье.

Он паникует, задыхается и разрывает поцелуй. Джексон замирает напротив него. Они всё еще так близко, что касаются друг друга губами и кончиком носа, когда Джексон немного наклоняет голову, чтобы опять легко дотронуться до него. 

Внутри своей головы Джебом слышит, как с оглушающим грохотом его мир раскалывается на несколько неравных частей.

— Джексон… — Джебом снова пытается уйти от прикосновения, но тот чувствительно кусает его куда-то под челюстью, а потом беспорядочно целует в подбородок, скулу и снова в губы, заставляя замолкнуть.

Джебом пытается отвернуться, но Джексон отнимает руки от его спины и вцепляется ему в голову, не давая двигаться. 

Он шепчет в губы, пристально смотря в глаза:

— Просто заткнись, ладно? Я не дам тебе врать.

— Не надо, пусти, — Джебом кладёт свои руки поверх его ладоней и аккуратно отнимает от себя. Он пятится спиной к двери, жуёт губы, чувствуя на них вкус Джексона. 

Джебому полынно до слезящихся глаз. Он, кажется, вообще не соображает, потому что бросает все свои вещи внутри, а на улицу вылетает в одной майке. Его моментально обдувает холодный ноябрьский ветер, но Джебом не чувствует его. Несётся вперед, туда, где по логике, должна быть их машина, слепо смотрит по сторонам, пока не натыкается взглядом на Джинёна, идущего к нему навстречу. Он окидывает его взглядом, задерживаясь на майке и горящих губах. Джебом не хочет думать о том, как красноречиво выглядит. 

Он слышит словно сквозь вату, как Джинён отвечает кому-то по телефону, что нашёл его. Позже, когда кладет трубку, он говорит уже Джебому:

— Джексон отдал твои вещи менеджеру, поехали. Только тебя и ждём.

Он хочет сказать что-то еще, возможно, что-то едкое и правильное, потому что Джинён-то точно догадался что произошло, а может Джексон успел ему всё сказать по телефону. Но отчего-то передумывает и просто уходит в сторону машины.

Там мается от ожидания Югём и, когда видит их, начинает шумно ныть:

— Хён, вечно ты так! Ну почему ты всегда опаздываешь, все уже уехали. 

— Простите, — говорит Джебом и залезает на переднее сидение, — я просто заблудился.

— На дороге жизни, — бурчит Джинён, садясь следом за Югёмом, и недовольно хлопает дверью. 

 

***

 

Джебом не спит две ночи. Он чувствует себя насмерть переломанным и больным. Места, где его касался Джексон, горят огнем, и он трёт себя мочалкой в ванной до красных полос, пытаясь смыть с себя прикосновения. 

Но голову изнутри так не выскребешь. Раз за разом прокручивает “Я не дам тебе врать” и “Сделай хоть раз то, что действительно хочешь”. Он включает Соулчайлда, пытаясь заглушить кучу мыслей в своей голове, но легче не становится. Соулчайлд отчаянно просит научить его любить. 

На вторую ночь он снова звонит маме. Джебом гладит Нору и слушает, как на том конце провода сетуют, что он так и не приехал. Джебом расстраивается и пристыженно сопит в трубку, ощущая себя самым отвратительным сыном на свете. Ему рассказывают о том, как дома дела, а он не может толком вникнуть в суть диалога и просто вставляет где надо ничего не значащие “Ммм” и “О”. Джебом просто рад слышать успокаивающий размеренный голос, и на миг ему кажется, что он сможет уснуть под его звучание. 

— Джебом, милый, — говорит ему мама внезапно, — у тебя что-то случилось?

Джебом переворачивается на другой бок и долго молчит, прежде чем ответить ей:

— Я сделал то, что должен был, но…

— Но это не то, что тебе хотелось бы на самом деле, я поняла.

Джебом трагично вздыхает в трубку и снова молчит. 

— Я думала, ты перерос это. А ты всё еще мой маленький Джебоми, который старается быть взрослым, принимающим только правильные решения.

— Ну, мам, — Джебом утыкается носом в подушку, — я взрослый. 

— Взрослые умеют признавать свои ошибки, Джебом. 

— Я тоже умею!

— Не умеешь, ты врешь всем и себе самому до последнего, что прав, — её голос звучит непреклонно, — Помнишь Джека?

— Ну, мам…

Джек — отвратительная огромная псина, которую Джебом выбрал в приюте на свой седьмой день рождения. Он отчаянно хотел котенка, но мальчишки по соседству как-то сказали, что котята — это для девчонок. И Джебом, стиснув зубы и едва сдерживая слёзы, забрал в тот день с собой домой самую большую и страшную собаку во всем приюте. Потому что он — настоящий мужик, а не какая-то сопливая девчонка. 

Он ненавидел пса все пять лет, что тот у них прожил. Джебом ответственно ухаживал за ним, гулял столько, сколько писали в книгах по уходу и сам водил его на приём к ветеринару. Но полюбить этого монстра так и не смог. 

Родители, видя, что он едва терпит собаку, раз за разом предлагали вернуть Джека, но Джебом упрямо отказывался. Потому что  _ он всё сделал правильно.  _

Но, когда пёс оборвал поводок и сбежал вверх по горной тропинке, Джебом испытал болезненное чувство удовлетворения и долгожданной свободы. 

И уже спустя неделю после того, как Джебом с разыгранным скорбным видом вернулся без “лучшего друга человека”, на его подушке мурлыкал пушистый комок.    __

— Я просто надеюсь, что в этот раз тебе понадобится меньше времени на то, чтобы признать, что ты ошибся. И никто от этого не пострадает. 

Делать то, что должен — заслуживает уважения, сынок. Но не имеет никакого смысла, если это в итоге заставляет чувствовать тебя глубоко несчастным. 

 

***

 

Джебома вырубает прямо в машине по дороге на запись последнего в этом году мероприятия. Ехать совсем недолго, и он борется с собой до последнего, намертво вцепившись в горячий стакан кофе. Но в конце концов все равно засыпает, сложив голову на плечо Марка.

Снова вокруг полынь. Джебом стоит посреди зеленого поля, и со всех сторон его обдувает ветер. Он слышит пугающий хруст за спиной, оглушающий грохот, и, когда оборачивается, видит огромные трещины, сбегающие с высоких темных гор вниз и ползущие к его ногам. Там, где трещины  встречаются, происходит обвал и целые куски тысячелетних пород срываются вниз и пропадают в изумрудной глади океана. 

И Джебом бежит, путаясь босыми ногами в высоких стеблях удушающей травы. Бежит вперед до тех пор, пока не видит обрыв. Он останавливается у края и тяжело дышит, понимая, что бежать больше некуда. Над ним чистое сияющее бирюзой небо с ярким диском застывшего солнца у горизонта, а снизу — волны, глыбу за глыбой поглощающие горы, которые должны были стоять вечно. Солнце слепит его, но Джебом всё равно узнает широкий размах журавлиных крыльев в небе. 

Обвалы происходят всё ближе, и очередное обрушение лишает дома стаи ласточек. Они кружат вокруг него с тревожными криками, будто зовут с собой. Джебому очень хотелось бы расправить крылья и взлететь, но единственный полет, который его ожидает — падение в зеленую бездну вместе с обломками умирающего мира.

Он лихорадочно прикидывает, какие у него шансы. Страх тисками сжимает его грудь, а сердце бешено колотится. Он либо прыгнет вниз прямо сейчас и попробует куда-нибудь доплыть, отдавшись течению, либо всё равно рухнет в воду, вместе с обрывом. И тогда его убьет падающими сверху камнями. Он умрет в любом случае, ясно понимает Джебом. Поэтому разбегается и, широко раскинув руки как крылья, срывается вниз, надеясь насладиться последним в своей жизни полётом. 

Как бывает во сне, падение длится бесконечно долго. Джебом хочет попрощаться с небом и солнцем, разворачивается в воздухе, продолжая падение спиной. Джебом крепко зажмуривает глаза из-за яркого солнца и, когда уже чувствует брызги волн под собой, снова слышит журавлиный плач сверху. А потом кто-то крепко и горячо сжимает его ладонь — и вот он уже не падает, а рывками набирает высоту.

Джебом открывает глаза, вздрогнув всем телом. Стакан падает под ноги, залив салон остатками кофе. Марк ойкает и поднимает ноги, но ему все равно заливает кроссовки. 

— Джебома, аккуратнее!

— Вот чёрт, — ругается Джебом, а потом говорит, обращаясь к их водителю, — хён, прости, я уделал коврики кофе и испортил обивку. Я заплачу за чистку…

Тот пыхтит и кидает ему пачку салфеток из бардачка, и остаток дороги Джебом виновато вытирает пол машины. 

 

***

 

На сцене в голос отсчитывают время до наступления нового года. И, когда сверху их засыпает разноцветными конфетти, Джебом жестом призывает ребят собраться в круг, и они крепко обнимаются, склонив головы друг к другу. Он стоит, закинув руки на плечи Джексона и Джинёна, и, пытаясь переорать музыку из колонок, говорит:

— Давайте в следующем году станем еще лучше, еще сильнее! Будем заботиться друг о друге, о своем здоровье, — он сжимает плечо Джексона, — и будем честными друг с другом. И с собой. Мы расправим крылья и взлетим еще выше. Все вместе — всемером. 

Они закрывают глаза, и каждый загадывает своё желание. Если повезет — одно на всех.

Джебом думает, что сейчас они поедут домой отдыхать, и этот бесконечный день закончится, но менеджер притаскивает им камеру. 

Они кое-как усаживаются на диванчиках и начинают бестолковый первый эфир 2018 года. Все ужасно уставшие, и атмосфера на самом деле не очень. Марк пытается спасти ситуацию и как-то вне основной темы трансляции вопит:

— Ребята, Джебом сказал, что любит вас! 

Джексон косит на него с края дивана, и Джебому неудобно от этого взгляда, и сам не знает зачем упрямится:

— Я не говорил.

Марк выглядит растерянным, но всё еще пытается спасти положение:

— Давайте будем честными, — тут Ёнджэ рядом с ним дубовато и натужно смеётся, — Джинёна, разве он не говорил?

Джинён занят Югёмом и его руками. Он что-то говорит ему в самое ухо, и вместе они совсем ничего не слышат вокруг. 

— Я не говорил, — снова говорит Джебом оглядываясь на этих двоих, и опять ловит на себе взгляд Джексона, — какой у нас девиз? “Не врите!” Марк, почему ты утверждаешь, что я это сказал?

— Джебом-хён не тот тип парней, — Джексон отворачивается от него и смотрит в камеру. В воздухе виснет невысказанное саркастическое “Кто врёт”. 

Ёнджэ едва терпит весь этот хаос и просто утыкается в свои колени, тихонько в них воя. А Джебом в упор смотрит на Джексона, выдерживая его тяжелый взгляд.

— Это не ложь, — надрывается Марк, — я знаю, что у тебя на душе!

— Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю? — звучит это не слишком дружелюбно, но Джебома уже понесло.

Ёнджэ поднимает голову с колен и произносит, будто извиняясь за них всех:

— Мы сильно начали новый год, GOT7 выглядят такими счастливыми, правда?

Эти слова возвращают Джебома к реальности, он смотрит на менеджера, который размахивает перед ними листом с планом трансляции. Джебом с ногами вползает на подлокотник и замолкает, позволяя Джексону пригласить всех, наконец, на фанмитинг в феврале.

Как только огонёк камеры гаснет, все со стоном дружно растекаются по дивану. Ужасно хочется лечь поспать. Но домой они смогут попасть только к утру. Персонал собирает оборудование, ребята расходятся по углам, пытаясь найти место где прикорнуть. Джебом выворачивается из неудобного пиджака, отдаёт его нуне, и собирается купить себе чего-нибудь перекусить в автоматах. Он ищет глазами Джексона, но тот уже куда-то смылся, бросив свой орущий телефон на кресле. Джебом проходит мимо и цепляет взглядом фотографию Софии. Топчется в сомнении, а потом хватает телефон и идёт туда, куда ему указывает Марк, в ответ на вопрос “Где Джексон”. 

Джексон находится совсем недалеко за углом: стоит напротив того самого автомата в пустом коридоре и, видимо, прикидывает, что из этого всего достаточно органично. Он слеповато щурится, пытаясь разобрать мелкие надписи на цветных упаковках снэков. Джебом съедает губы до мяса, и снова не может заставить себя двинуться с места. 

“Давайте будем честными друг с другом и с собой в новом году” — говорит им всем Джебом на сцене. 

Год начался сорок минут назад. У Джебома не осталось возможности продолжать врать себе, нет никаких оправданий: сегодня понедельник, первое число — самое время начать новую правильную жизнь.

Чужой телефон в его руке снова начинает звонить, и Джебом, перехватив его крепче, решительно идёт к Джексону. Обнимает одной рукой со спины, а второй быстро отвечает на вызов, прикладывая трубку к чужому уху. Джексон пугается, оттаптывает Джебому ноги и неприлично ругается прямо маме в телефон. 

Джебом из их разговора мало что понимает, улавливая только несколько знакомых фраз. Он укладывается подбородком на чужое плечо и смотрит на оживленное лицо Джексона в отражении стекла автомата. Они сталкиваются взглядами, и Джебом, сразу как-то смутившись, практически не глядя тыкает свободной от телефона рукой в кнопки, выбирая всё подряд. 

Он поворачивает голову в сторону уха Джексона и говорит вполголоса:

— Передай “Привет” Софии, ладно? Держи сам телефон.

Джексон кладёт свою ладонь поверх его и удерживает на месте, вместо того, чтобы забрать трубку.

Джебом смотрит на него вопросительно всё также через отражение и видит, как тот отрицательно качает головой. Наверное, боится, что он, Джебом, уйдет.

Автомат пищит, выплевывая закуски. Джебом кивает Джексону на автомат и тот, спохватившись, всё-таки всё забирает, распихивая шоколадки и пару бутербродов по карманам.

Джексон прощается с мамой, и, всё ещё держа руку Джебома, разворачивается к нему лицом. 

— Мама сказала обнять тебя от неё, — он смотрит вопросительно, — но, если ты не хочешь…

— Хочу, — быстро говорит Джебом, пока не передумал, и первый вцепляется в Джексона, пряча лицо у него на плече, и глухо добавляет, — Очень. 

Он чувствует, как Джексон кладёт ему ладонь сверху на затылок и снова как тогда, в мае в едва освещенной прихожей их общаги, аккуратно и тепло целует в висок, приподнявшись немного. 

Джебом, наконец,  чувствует себя защищённым и, наверное, целым. 

Он открывает глаза и упирается прямо в восторженный взгляд Югёма в двух шагах от них. Его рот надежно запечатан ладонью Джинёна, который довольно щурится из-за чужого плеча. Югём отдирает его от себя и победно орёт на весь коридор:

— Я выиграл, выиграл! Я говорил, а ты мне не верил! — он скачет вокруг Джинёна, который закрывает лицо рукой, непонятно что пытаясь скрыть: разочарование проигравшего или торжество настоящего победителя. 

Югём продолжает верещать и прыгать, опираясь на его плечи: 

— Теперь ты не отмажешься, понял? — он бьёт Джинёна по заднице, неуловимо задерживая ладонь поверх, а потом, светясь от довольства и чувства справедливости, подходит к Джексону широким шагом, вытаскивает у него из кармана пару шоколадок и с улюлюканьем уносится дальше по коридору, хрустя обёрткой.

Джинён провожает его задумчиво, и Джебом замечает в его хитром взгляде искры веселья и удовлетворения. Кажется, кто-то тоже получил желанный подарок на новый год. Точно манипулятор. 

Джебом понимает, что Джексон всё еще стоит, крепко сжимая его руку. Он поднимает взгляд на его лицо и видит, как тот настороженно смотрит на него, наверное, ждет реакции.

Джебом прочищает горло, шумно кашляя, и говорит первое, что приходит ему в голову:

— Джексон, давай сходим куда-нибудь вечером. Выпьем. Отпразднуем новое начало... — он запинается и расставляет слова как положено, — начало Нового года. 

Джинён, которому внезапно и очень не вовремя отказывает его хваленое чувство такта, вырастает рядом с ними, закидывает руки им на плечи и говорит, глядя на Джебома:

— Поесть рамёна вместе вы еще успеете, — у Джебома резко вспыхивают уши и щеки, а Джексон, успевший открыть и откусить какой-то крекер, давится и начинает судорожно кашлять, — а вот отплатить всем нам за причиненный моральный ущерб можешь не успеть: у нас все вечера скоро будут забиты. 

Джебом смотрит на него круглыми глазами и бьёт Джексона по спине, пока тот воюет с крошками в горле.

Джинён вытаскивает из заднего кармана брюк Джексона какой-то батончик и продолжает, улыбаясь :

— Ты платишь, хён, — он аппетитно, как для рекламы, откусывает кусочек, аккуратно жует и припечатывает в конце, — мы тебя без гроша оставим, будь уверен.

 

 


End file.
